


【博君一肖】予求（全文）

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 王一博x肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *皇子啵X敌国暗探赞*车多，非严格双洁，慎入
Kudos: 39





	【博君一肖】予求（全文）

【博君一肖】予求  
*皇子啵x敌国暗探赞  
*历史不好，年代架空，地名乱编

01  
“今日晚宴太子殿下喝得稍多了些，现下已然睡了，着人照顾些。”  
肖战从房间里退出来，轻声嘱咐过门口侍候的人，这才退下了。  
他缓步往院外走去，在夜色掩盖下活动了一下方才在房间里被那位“太子殿下”攥得生疼的手腕——结果刚迈出院子一步，便又一次被用力攥住了手。  
“嘶——”肖战被吓了一跳，按着胸口，“你怎么还等在这里？”  
王一博脸色极黑，即使是在夜色中也能感受到他眉宇间的怒意。  
肖战有点无奈：“殿下又怎么了？”  
“又？”王一博从牙缝里挤出几个字来，“先生也知道是‘又’？”  
肖战知道他指的是什么。  
上一次别的皇子宴请，太子就曾当众与自己言语间暧昧。此次在太子自己宫中，更是醉酒后对自己纠缠不休，这才导致肖战不得不亲自把人送回屋中。  
他挣了挣手腕，放软了语气：“我们先回去好不好？”  
王一博冷笑一声：“原来先生还记着要回家啊，我只当今夜你便要归入太子麾下了呢。”  
肖战冷下脸来：“殿下是打算就在你皇兄的院门口兴师问罪吗？”  
王一博直视着他的眼睛，过了许久才一字一句道：“那就请先生回到府内后，事无巨细地与我交代清楚。”

王一博是当朝天子的私生子，排行第五，也是皇子中最为年幼的一位。因其身份尴尬，从小便被养在宫外。  
与游走在皇城四周的那些名正言顺的皇子相比，皇家对王一博说是“放养”也不为过——只负责保证他丰衣足食，至于他活成什么样，却是不曾过问。  
如此便造就了此子直率不羁的性格，同时也很好地王一博隔离在了权斗之外。权贵重臣与他往来无需避嫌，皇兄皇嫂们也只把他当做一个不谙世事的小弟。  
大抵除开血脉中无法否认的那一点联系，行走在街头巷陌时，也没几个人会觉得他是一位皇子。  
唯有逢年过节宫中宴请，这一支游离在皇城之外的天子血脉才仿佛突然被记起来。召入宫中相聚一番，以成全天家其乐融融的表象。  
肖战是在王一博十二岁那年被王一博本人亲自请入府上的。  
两人在一次野猎中不打不相识，肖战留了几分力没伤到王一博，王一博也看出对方身手超群，握手言和后又交谈甚欢，便以“先生”的名头将肖战留在了府上，着他教自己读书写字、习文弄武。  
算一算时间，肖战陪在他身边已有十个年头了。  
肖战只长他六岁。他从不曾因年岁或身份处境而看轻王一博，也乐于将自己所学倾囊相授，久而久之，两人愈渐亲密，与其说是师生，倒不如说是挚友。  
府上的人也都是待肖战与待王一博这个正经主子无二，随行出入时，肖战也从来都是同车共骑相伴左右。

两人一路无话地回到皇城外的府上。  
王一博显然还在跟肖战生气，下了车后直接无视了他递过来的御寒披风，气冲冲地快步回了房间。  
肖战在原地顿了顿，叹着气把披风暂时搭在啦自己臂弯里，嘱咐下人备好热水送来，便也跟着往房间走去。  
“殿下，可以进来吗？”肖战没有像往常一样直接推门而入，而是先在门栏上叩了叩。  
房间里传来王一博硬邦邦的声音：“不可以。”  
肖战失笑：“殿下不让我进去，我怎么‘事无巨细’地给您交代啊？”  
房间里安静了片刻，紧接着门被“唰”地拉开，肖战被王一博揪着衣领拽了进去。  
“还在生气啊？”肖战也不介意他扯乱了自己的衣襟，把披风搭到架子上理好，又点燃了油灯、架起了火盆，待房间里稍微暖和了些，才走到王一博身侧，熟练地将他的手臂托起，探上腰封替他宽衣。  
王一博并不答话，只是抬起了手臂方便他动作。  
他微微垂下眼去看肖战，突然轻声嘟哝道：“战哥哥……你已经叫了我一整天的‘殿下’了。”  
肖战手上动作不停：“我们说好了的，在外面我得叫你殿下，你得叫我先生，礼数不可乱。”  
王一博说道：“可是现在只有你我二人，你依旧叫我殿下……和其他人没有任何区别。”  
肖战整个人一顿，装作没懂他的意思：“君子慎独，理应如此。”  
这显然不是王一博想听的话，他抿着嘴唇沉默下来，昏黄的灯光下，突然瞥见肖战的下唇肿了一小块。  
王一博几乎是瞬间红了眼，用力掐住他的下巴迫使他抬头，拇指摁在那一处：“这是怎么回事？！”  
肖战猝不及防地被他抬起脸，不太舒服地皱起眉，把住王一博的手：“你先放开……”  
王一博用力甩开他的手：“他还动你哪里了？！”  
肖战只是缓缓放下了被他甩开的手，沉默地与他对视，并不作答。  
王一博“啧”了一声，便直接自己动手去解肖战的衣带，近乎粗鲁地将人的衣服扯开，露出脖颈和两个白皙的肩膀来——其间隐约可见紫红的吻痕。  
王一博死死地盯着那些痕迹，气得浑身发抖。  
半晌，肖战淡声开口：“看够了吗？”  
他把衣服重新穿好，将那些痕迹遮盖住，仿佛什么也没有发生一般，语气依旧平淡：“我去给你端水洗漱。”  
而刚走出两步，又被一股大力拽了回来，还没来得及做出反应，便被堵住了嘴——王一博极其凶狠又难耐地吻着他，一双手臂像是要将他勒死在怀里一般用力搂着他。  
王一博数年来功力见长，肖战挣了几下竟是丝毫挣不动，只能任他发泄一般地咬着、吮着自己的嘴唇，同时磕磕绊绊地把自己往床帏处带，最后将自己压进了被褥里。  
原本就被咬肿了的嘴唇又一次被嗑破了皮，短暂的分离间抹开一缕血红。  
王一博再次吻上去时，手又开始不老实地去剥他的衣服，外衣随手扔出床帐，手从他衣服下摆探进去，在人精瘦的腰间流连片刻，像是再也无法忍受一般拽着一处布料一发力，直接将他单薄的中衣撕裂开来。  
上身皮肤骤然暴露在凉意未散的空气中，肖战本能地瑟缩了一下，侧了一下头总算躲开了王一博的亲吻。可紧接着，少年火热的气息转而落到他的脖颈、锁骨、肩头。  
白皙的皮肤上很快出现了更多更深的吻痕，王一博却好似还嫌不够一般，又一次埋头，直接叼住了肖战一侧乳首。  
肖战整个人一僵，抬了一下手想去推开他，却被王一博先一步发觉压回被褥中，五指有些霸道地塞进他指缝，再用力一握，形成十指相扣的姿势。  
肖战仰躺在被褥里，望着床顶的帐子，目光有些涣散：“你是想用这种方式来与你皇兄争一个高下吗？”  
王一博动作顿了顿。  
肖战接着说：“可你就算争赢了又如何呢？就算你今晚要了我，太子殿下一声令下，我也是得去的。”  
王一博终于抬起头，眉宇间戾气横生：“他叫你去你就去？”  
肖战自嘲地笑：“储君之命，不敢不从。”  
王一博又问：“他对你做什么你都不反抗？”  
肖战只是看着他。  
“这样也不反抗？”王一博一手向下，撕去了他的裤子，在他下身狠狠揉了一把。  
肖战身子一颤，面上却依旧淡然：“他若是要我，我亦无法拒绝。”  
王一博快要给他气笑了：“好一个‘不敢不从’，好一个‘无法拒绝’！”  
他屈起膝盖卡在肖战两腿之间，一只手探向他后庭，不容抗拒地破入了那一处隐秘的穴口。  
肖战皱起眉，却咬牙没有出声。  
王一博又添了两指，在紧实的甬道内不断深入，脸则凑得与肖战极近：“那如果我让他不敢再见你呢？”  
肖战有些微喘，笑了笑：“你要如何让他不敢见我？用你的拳头打退他吗？”  
王一博眸色暗沉，声音更沉：“比如说，我透露给他，你身为南国暗探的秘密。”  
伴着最后一个音节落下，王一博扶着下身，挺腰送了进去。  
“呃啊——”

02

肖战在第二日正午醒来。  
他睁开眼，呆愣了片刻，才下意识地伸手去摸旁边的被褥——摆放整齐，已然没了温度。  
王一博应该早就起了。  
他侧过头，隔着半透明的床帘去看房间的布局：成双的桌椅、剑托、洗漱用物、衣架以及上面挂着的衣物，每一处都显示着房间里常住的是两个人。

两人同住一间房这件事，也是王一博自己提的。

肖战来到府上一年多时，有一天两人在茶楼里听了一段志怪类的故事，晚上歇息时王一博便突然来敲他的门，说睡不着，想找人聊天。  
肖战便只好放他进自己房间，好茶好水伺候上，打着哈欠问他想聊些什么。  
只见王一博端起茶杯猛灌了两口茶，将茶杯从嘴边放回桌面的过程中，嘴里叽里咕噜从早上的天气说到午饭的酒楼，又说到下午大街上的杂耍，最后终于提到了晚饭后在茶楼里听到的那一段志怪故事，茶杯轻轻磕在桌上，带了些许不易察觉的颤抖。  
肖战支着下巴在一旁听，开口时一针见血：“殿下怕鬼？”  
“怎可能！”王一博拍案而起，“男子汉大丈夫何惧鬼神……”  
“殿下看你背后是什么？”肖战的视线越过他的肩膀，轻飘飘地往他背后看了一眼。  
王一博倏地收声，一阵脊背发凉，终于绷不住，猛地扑到肖战身上：“啊啊啊是什么？！”  
肖战：“……噗。”  
他拍了拍王一博的背：“没有东西，我逗殿下玩儿呢。”  
王一博将信将疑，抱着他不肯放手，战战兢兢地回过头，飞快地瞟了一眼身后，然后才松了口气，直起身子，意识到自己被耍了，很是忿忿地瞪着肖战。  
肖战依旧坐着，仰头笑眯眯地看着他。  
王一博瞪圆了眼睛：“你敢耍我？”  
肖战站起身，十分没有诚意地对他一拱手：“不敢。”  
王一博讶异道：“你就不怕我降罪于你？”  
肖战懒洋洋地说：“殿下不会的。”  
“你怎知我不会？”  
“殿下若降罪于我，可就真的没人哄您睡觉了。”肖战绕到王一博身后，推着他的肩膀走到洗漱架前，取了干净的布巾沾湿，递到他手里：“洗把脸，我去铺床。”  
王一博“哦”了一声，懵懵懂懂地擦完脸，才突然回过神来：“你想让我睡你这儿？”  
肖战铺床的动作一顿，回过头：“那不然回殿下屋里？”  
王一博立马摇头：“我那间房有阴风，不干净。”  
“……”肖战心道我房里明明漏风漏得更厉害，面上却只是笑了笑。  
王一博走到床边，问：“那你去哪里？”  
肖战铺好了床，走到他身边替他宽衣：“我哪儿也不去，就在这里守着殿下。”  
“哦……”  
王一博躺进了被子里，侧头看到肖战背靠床侧坐在地上，竟然真的安心了许多。  
他突然叫了一声肖战的名字：“肖战。”  
“嗯？”肖战好像已经有点半睡半醒，声音里带着一点含糊的鼻音。  
“战哥哥。”  
肖战一个激灵惊醒了：“殿下乃是天子龙脉，肖某当不起。”  
王一博却满不在乎：“你比我年长，我叫你一声哥哥，天经地义。”  
肖战：“……还请殿下只私下叫一叫便好，外人面前切不可如此。”  
“这我明白。”王一博说，“我叫王一博。”  
我当然知道你叫王一博……肖战心里嘀咕道。  
半晌，王一博奇怪道：“你怎么不说话？”  
“殿下要听我说什……”  
“我说我叫王一博。”王一博打断他的话。  
肖战一愣，突然明白了他的意思，试探道：“……一博？”  
“哎！”王一博十分愉悦地应了一声，翻了个身，半张脸埋进被子里：“战哥哥，我睡了。”  
“嗯，睡吧。”肖战轻声应着，到底没忍住在黑暗里弯起了眼睛。  
肖战在床边守了王一博一整晚，第二天早上一个惊天动地的喷嚏，便昭示着他受凉了。  
王一博心里十分过意不去，连忙去请了大夫，熬药喝药也都亲自照看。  
这般殷勤伺候得肖战如坐针毡：“殿下去休息吧，不用一直看着我。”  
王一博却道：“你因我而生病，我自然得照看你至痊愈。”  
他强行把肖战塞进被子里，不太熟练地替他掖好被角，又说：“我叫下人把我的铺盖收拾了搬过来，我今晚还在你房里睡。两个人挤着会暖和一些。”  
肖战：“？？？”  
他扫视了一眼房内，确认只有他和王一博两个人在，于是对人勾了勾手指，凑到他耳边说：“确定不是因为怕鬼？”  
王一博：“！！！”  
肖战十分满意地看着脸涨得通红的少年，笑得两只眼睛弯成了月牙。  
但王一博也只羞恼了一小会儿，他又一次凑近，低声警告：“战哥哥不许把这件事告诉其他人。”  
当晚肖战还是没能把王一博从自己房里撵出去，两人一人一床被子并肩躺在床上。  
夜里风急，从窗栏的缝隙处漏进来，发出尖锐的呼啸，于是肖战就感觉到身边那床被子里的人开始不老实，拱来拱去地最后直接钻到了自己被子里，手脚都缠了上来。  
肖战有点好笑又有点无奈：“没事，是风声。”  
王一博“哦”了一声，却不见动作，半个头埋在被子里，依旧把他缠得死紧。  
好一会儿，他才突然说：“战哥哥，你这屋风好大，容易着凉，明天去我屋里睡吧。”  
肖战心说您终于发现我这屋里风比你屋里还大了，稀里糊涂地应了一声后才意识到有点不对：我们为什么非得睡一起？？  
但王一博并不能听见他心里所想，第二天一早便差人帮着收拾，让肖战搬去了自己房里睡。  
后来肖战病好了，王一博也一直没有让他搬回去的意思，甚至把屋子里一应用具都添上了他的份，像是默许了就这么住。  
王一博是这府上的主人，主人没提，其他人便也就只能渐渐接受了自家先生与自家殿下同住一间房这回事。

肖战回想起陈年往事，忍不住抿着嘴唇笑。他支撑着想要坐起，却只觉得浑身上下像是被马车碾过一般，每一块骨头都在叫嚣着不适，仅坐起来这一个动作，额头上便已蒙上了一层细密的汗珠。  
前一晚王一博看起来是真的生气了，肖战狠话也说了，告饶的话也说了，这人却仿佛一个字也听不进，愣是缠着他折腾了一整个晚上，下手也没轻没重，掐得他身上四处都是青青紫紫的痕迹。  
被过度使用的后庭更是见了血，好在王一博还没有完全失去理智，事后仔细给他做了清理，因而此时除了因撕裂而带来的刺痛，倒也没有别的不适。  
但不知是不是怕肖战跑了，王一博竟然什么也没给他穿，就把他这么光溜溜地包在了被子里。  
肖战靠在床头，胸口起伏极大，方才因为回忆而产生的那点好心情一扫而光，连带着床帏外的房间，似乎也蒙上了一层阴霾。  
他想起昨晚王一博说的话，抿着唇开始思索是何时露了马脚，才叫人知道了自己的身份，可尚未理出个头绪来，便觉得头疼得厉害，竟是没有办法再细想。  
王一博便是在这时推门走了进来，他端着一个托盘，一眼便看到帐子里的人已经坐起来，便将托盘放在桌上，把床帐掀开分挂在两侧，端着一晚热腾腾的粥坐到床边，就像当初照顾生病的肖战一样，一勺一勺地亲自喂他吃。  
他自进房间以来一直没有说话，肖战的视线从他脸上转移到递到嘴边的勺子，最后张嘴接下了这用意不明的体贴。  
王一博喂了几口，突然说：“太子殿下来过。”  
肖战“哦”地应了一声。  
王一博又说：“他想见你，我给推了。”  
肖战依旧是简短地应：“好。”  
王一博微微挑起眉：“你不问我用什么理由推的？”  
肖战露出浅浅的笑意：“殿下若不想说，我问再多也是无用。”  
王一博动作一顿，嗤笑道：“还是战哥哥懂我。”  
肖战说：“我在殿下身边待了十年。”  
——所以他清楚，王一博如若有心将他供出去，便绝不会拐弯抹角。但此时一切并无异常，可见王一博是另外寻了别的托辞。  
王一博用勺子在碗壁刮了刮，将最后一勺喂到他嘴边，感慨一般地轻叹一声：“是啊，十年了。”  
——正如肖战清楚王一博的性子，王一博也清楚肖战的性子。  
肖战这个人，外表看起来温和谦逊，实则骨子里的倔劲比之王一博有过之而无不及。  
所以王一博知道，肖战绝不会那么轻易受人胁迫。  
他其实得知肖战身为敌国暗探这件事已经有一段时间了，却一直没想过能因此从肖战这里讨到什么便宜。  
直到昨夜被气急了才将此事道破，与其说是威胁，倒不如说是在剖白：你看，我即使知道你的身份也还是想要你敢要你，可是那位太子殿下却不一定。

王一博放下碗，又从衣袖里掏出一个药瓶，坐到床上，扶着肖战趴到自己腿上，给他私处上药。  
药膏刺激到刚刚开始愈合的伤口，带来些许虫蚁咬啮般的刺痛，肖战皱了皱眉。  
忽听得王一博问：“你什么时候开始掌管暗探情报消息的？”  
肖战将下巴垫在交叠的双手上，轻飘飘地反问：“我刚才说，来你身边多久了？”  
王一博猛地一顿：“那时就已经接手了？！”  
他一下子有些激动，手上便失了轻重，竟是半个指节又捅了进去。  
肖战轻轻地“嘶”了一声，语气却不见有太大的起伏：“是。”  
他十六岁时来到敌国京城，用两年的时间摸清楚了敌国政局和各大权贵内部的关系，最终才选择了接近王一博——这个人脉网足够大，却又最不显眼的皇子。  
而来自南国的谍报网，也是从这时起，在北国的京城悄然铺开。  
王一博仍不愿相信：“你与我亲近、待我好，也都是为了让我放下心防，从而更方便探取消息？！”  
肖战应得坦然：“是。”  
王一博怔愣着，像被抽走了所有力气一般，垂着头。许久，突然笑了一声：“肖战。”  
王一博很少连名带姓地叫他，肖战仿佛感到十分新鲜一般，扭过头挑起眉：“嗯？”  
“你就敢这样趴在我手底下，将这些话说与我听？”  
肖战又把头扭了回去：“有何不敢？”  
王一博眼中满是血丝：“你不怕我把你关起来，日夜缠着你做那些事，彻底把你毁掉、叫你再也没有办法出门见人？”  
肖战歪了一下头：“殿下会吗？”  
王一博抿着嘴唇没有说话。  
肖战又回过头来，嘴角微扬，噙着一点浅淡的笑意：“或者换个问法——王一博，你舍得吗？”

03  
王一博沉默着与他对视了许久，而后释然一般地松了口气，露出一个有些自嘲的笑：“你果然早就看出来了。”  
他从来直率，果然也是藏不住喜欢和爱意的。  
肖战却道：“不算是看出来的，是殿下亲自说与我听的。”  
王一博微微一愣。  
“殿下还记得有一次宴席，你喝得烂醉吗？”肖战换了个舒服点的姿势，淡声开口，“那一夜的精彩程度，可不亚于昨晚啊。”

肖战所说的那次宴请，也正是太子第一次与他言语暧昧的那一次。  
王一博眼见着皇兄与自己身边的人眉来眼去，而后者也没有任何洁身自好的自觉性，一晚上都在生闷气，烈酒一壶接着一壶地灌，最后竟是直接醉倒在了宴上。  
肖战是王一博带出来的唯一一个随从，他只好同其他人赔了罪，背着王一博先行回府。  
醉酒的王一博比平日里还要黏人，伏在肖战背上时，脑袋不停地往肖战颈窝里钻，裹着热气的嘴唇擦在颈侧，惹出一层细密的鸡皮疙瘩。  
好容易回到了屋里，肖战把人放到床上，正打算去给他打水洗漱，就被王一博猛地拽进被褥里，一个翻身，不由分说地吻了上来。  
肖战怔愣了片刻，王一博便又已经开始扯他的衣服。  
肖战皱起眉，用力扭头，错开他的嘴唇，警告道：“衣服是新做的，你要是敢扯坏了，我跟你没完。”  
王一博动作一顿，竟然还听进去了，于是老老实实地摸到他的腰带，规规矩矩地照着宽衣解带的程序把衣服脱下来，还怕做事的过程中弄坏了一般，特意扔到了床帏外。  
与此同时，肖战也已经把王一博的衣服解了个七七八八，被王一博自行褪下，一并扔了出去。  
两个人赤条条地缠在一起，王一博一路向下，在肖战身上留下红红紫紫的吻痕，肖战则探手去抓他的下身，自下而上揉了几下，而后双腿缠上王一博的腰，用臀肉去蹭他。  
王一博呼吸一滞，撑在他上方，深深地看着他。  
肖战双手搂上他的脖子，勾起唇：“要吗？”  
然后他在没有任何准备和扩张的情况下被王一博进入，疼到牙齿咯咯打抖。  
但他只是用力搂紧王一博，向他讨了一个吻，颤声说：“继续。”  
就这一次。  
他在心里对自己说。  
——我只放任我自己这一次。  
这场只有一方清醒着的情事自是惨烈无比，肖战不想府里其他人察觉，一直忍着不敢叫出声，只不停地流泪，被撞得厉害时才发出一两声轻吟。  
他腰身发软，内里更软，紧紧地裹着王一博，热切地吮吸，却又好似羞怯一般在轻轻地痉挛。  
其间有下人来送热水，肖战便一把将王一博按进怀里，用胸口捂住王一博的嘴，极力维持着语气的正常：“先放到灶房。”  
紧接着他便被王一博一口咬在了乳根，痛意伴着些许酥麻霎时间自那处炸裂开来。  
下身在这毫无章法的顶弄中竟也硬得厉害，肖战一边回应着王一博又凶又急的吻，一边伸手扯过一块枕巾，包住下身套弄一番，好歹没有把床铺弄脏。  
而王一博最后则直接泄在了肖战身体里——泄完就压在肖战身上睡着了。  
肖战大口喘着气，一直被分得大开的双腿又酸又麻，他低头看着王一博的头顶，抬起手，极其珍重而温柔地在他的后脑上揉了揉。  
他在身下垫上另一块枕巾，将王一博放出来，盯着连带出的一点红白夹杂，缓了缓神，随后先将王一博扶着躺下，自己随便披了件衣服，步子不太稳地出门去了灶房。  
他取来了热水，先把王一博收拾干净了套上中衣，塞进换了新枕巾的被窝里，然后才把自己又脱光，坐在浴桶里一点一点地把王一博的东西往外掏。  
这件事着实不轻松，肖战忙活了有小半个时辰、直到水都凉得差不多了，才把自己清理干净。  
他低头看了一眼身上的痕迹，心想着衣物遮一遮，过个十天半个月，大概也就消了。  
又开始思考要怎么销毁那两块被弄脏的枕巾——唔，一会儿把它们都先洗了晾上，就说是醉酒后吐脏了。  
——衣服什么的都不曾毁坏，好生掸一掸也不会被看出异常。  
一切后事思虑清楚，肖战这才从水里出来，一边擦身子一边在心里自嘲一般地想：真是天衣无缝。  
他把所有的痕迹该清理的清理、该遮掩的遮掩，天蒙蒙亮时，才终于睡下了。  
然后在入梦前，他听到王一博的低声呓语：“喜欢你……战哥哥。”

肖战说到这里，便住了嘴，静静地等着王一博的反应。  
王一博沉默了许久，问道：“所以第二天你脸色极差，并非因为夜里受了风寒，而是我弄伤了你。”  
肖战叹道：“是啊，不愧是我亲手带出来的学生，力气大得很呢。”  
王一博又问：“为何要瞒着我？”  
肖战笑：“我若不瞒着你，你必会寻我要一个答复。”  
王一博果然便问：“所以你的答复是？”  
肖战心说果然，有点无奈地扭头看他一眼：“这样跟你说吧。对我而言，天下事只需分为对南国有利与对南国不利，相应的，天下人只需分为于我有用与于我无用。王一博，看在你叫我一声哥哥的份上，我便把话跟你说明白。你不是例外，你和其他所有人一样，在我这里，只有有用与无用的区别。”  
王一博便明白了：“所以那时瞒着，是因为我还有用，你需得继续留在我身边。此时不再继续瞒下去，一是因为我已然知晓你暗探的身份，终究不可能再如同往日那般对你毫无防备。二是我已经没有什么价值，对你来说，在不在我身边没有什么不一样。”  
“透彻。”肖战评价道。  
王一博又抿着唇不说话了，片刻后才苦笑着问道：“所以引起太子殿下注意，是因为你接下来要用到他？”  
肖战微微讶异：“这你也想到了？”  
王一博没说话。  
他把药瓶盖好放在床侧的木凳上，又轻手轻脚地给肖战穿上衣服，扶着他重新躺好，甚至给他掖好了被角。  
他站在床侧，注视着肖战：“我是父皇的私生子，身份特殊——血亲也好，叔伯也罢，我一年里见到他们的次数屈指可数。  
“我害怕时，是你守着我入睡；我受伤时，是你伺候我起居；甚至我这一身武艺，还有读书写字的功夫，也都是你所教授。  
“别的事情我不知，我只知道你对我好，所以我只要你好。至于其他的——”  
王一博长长地吐了口气：“我不在乎。”  
他替肖战放下帘子：“好好养身子，之后你要做什么，我都不拦你。”  
他轻轻地笑起来，眼神却难掩悲伤：“当然，如果你肯继续留在我身边，我会很高兴。或者你任何时候想回来，我都会给你留门。”

肖战沉默地看着他离开、关上了房门，脸上漫不经心的神色渐渐散去，取而代之的是更加深沉的悲伤。  
他没有告诉王一博，那天晚上的事其实还有后续。  
他没有告诉王一博，自己在听到那句呓语以后，忍不住又吻了他，忍不住磨着他柔软的嘴唇回应他：“我也是。”  
他没有告诉王一博，那天晚上他不是没有机会推开，但他心甘情愿地全盘接受了。

肖战也没有告诉王一博，当初为了情报而接近他是真，数十年来从未心动却是假。  
人非草木，王一博会在朝伴夕随中对肖战生情，肖战又何尝不是。  
可肖战知道自己走的是一条不归路，自接下暗探任务的那一天起，他的命就已经托付大业。  
但王一博不同，王一博生在天家却不受权势所累，他应该要无忧无虑地成长，然后去做自己想做的事情——而不是被肖战捆在身边，沦为两国纷争的牺牲品。

从前，肖战心中只有南国。生为南国，死为南国。  
可现在，他心里又多了一个王一博。  
他想在暗潮涌动之中，护一人周全。

04

肖战在身子恢复后没多久，就离开了王一博的府邸，正式入了太子门下。  
倒没有直接搬进东宫，而是被太子安排在宫外的一处私宅，对外称是“新宠”。  
时人爱美，不分男女。身为储君，在外养几个人倒也算不了是伤风败俗。  
王一博不太清楚肖战是怎么在这么短的时间内取得了太子的信任——总不会真的是依靠出卖美色，当朝储君还不至于荒淫无能到这般地步。  
又或许并不是“这么短的时间”，肖战可能早就开始为这一天谋划了吧。  
王一博从外面回来，抬脚迈进了空无一人的屋子，就像独居以来的每一天一样，缓步在屋内走动一圈，最终坐在了床边。  
床上依旧是两床铺盖，包括屋内其他一应陈设，也都没有因为肖战的离开而改变。  
要不怎么说王一博性子倔呢，他说随时欢迎肖战回来，就当真是做好了一切准备让肖战回来时能立马住下——不曾考虑过肖战是不是真的还会回来。  
他从胸口的衣带里掏出一个护身符，捏在手指间轻轻摩挲。  
这个护身符是肖战亲手缝制，在他某一年生辰时赠予他的。

王一博在十四岁时曾生过一场重病，大夫当时说此病极难治愈，只能多卧床休息，莫要碰那些骑马、射箭、习武等耗费体力的事。  
可王一博正值年少，又对武学兵法一类格外有感兴趣，要叫他一辈子不再碰这些，那这一辈子说是了无生趣也不为过。  
天子听闻幼子患病，倒也差御医前来看过，得知病虽重却不至于要命后，便只留下几句诸如“好生将养”、“谨听医嘱”的话。  
最后还是肖战一再去求大夫想办法，大夫才告诉他，每日针灸药浴，辅以膳食大补，或有可能痊愈。  
于是肖战废寝忘食好几日，学会了针灸穴位之术，又问来了配药、控火的方法，每日烧好药水伺候着王一博沐浴，甚至亲自下厨，将王一博的膳食也一个人包揽了下来。  
如此大补了数月，王一博的身子竟真有了起色，再请大夫来看时，也说如此再养个一年半载，待无胸闷心悸之症时，便算是治好了。  
后来王一博恢复得差不多了，拉着肖战去跑了几次马，又与他在校场比了几次剑，也没觉得身子不舒服，肖战这才放下了心。  
十六岁生辰那天清晨，王一博一睁眼，就看到肖战举了这个护身符在自己眼前，笑着对自己说：“生辰快乐。”  
王一博接过东西，有些好奇：“这是什么？”  
肖战从被子里坐起来：“护身符。”  
王一博一愣：“你给我这个做什么？”  
肖战一边穿衣服一边说：“自是为了保你平安无忧。”  
王一博笑：“你还信这个？”  
肖战白他一眼：“心诚则灵，我为何不信？我可是每日吃斋拜佛替你求过，一针一线亲自缝制的。你不要就还给我，我留着给自己。”  
他说着就要把东西抢回来，被王一博眼疾手快地躲开了。  
“我要我要！”王一博一个翻身搂住他，头闷在他腰窝里，脸上两团飞扬的肉却分明是在笑。  
肖战早习惯了他这么黏着自己，也没挣开，就这样去摸了衣服来穿。  
“谢谢。”王一博说，“谢谢战哥哥。”  
他一只手环着肖战的腰，手心攥着刚刚收到的护身符，仗着肖战看不到他，在护身符上轻轻地吻了一下。

——就像现在，王一博感受着略显粗糙的针线在自己柔软的嘴唇上摩挲，指头忍不住又捏了捏这个护身符。  
他在护身符里面塞了一张纸——是肖战走的那一天留给他的字条，一张极其普通的字条，上面只写了两个字：保重。  
但王一博把它好好收着了。  
心诚则灵。王一博在心里默念。  
我信你心诚不假。

与此同时，太子私宅里。  
书房内，太子与肖战相对而坐，看着他烧水备茶，饶有兴趣地问道：“从‘先生’到‘男宠’，这身份地位可谓一落千丈，先生不介意？”  
“虚名罢了，”肖战端起水壶，将刚刚煮沸的水倒入茶盏，“于我而言，重要的是能得到更有价值的消息，无所谓身份是否体面。”  
他把茶端到太子面前，太子拿起茶杯啜了一口，仿佛漫不经心一般，又说道：“一博今天进朝堂了。”  
肖战动作一顿。  
他手里掌控着一个庞大的谍报网，五皇子上朝这等消息也不算小事，太子不可能以为肖战还没听说此事，现下特意提起，显然有些别的用意。  
于是肖战顺着他的话，脸上露出一点恰到好处的讶异：“他肯上朝？”  
他给自己倒上了茶，也不催，静静地等着对方继续说下去。  
果然，太子啜了一口茶，接着说：“其实父皇早些日子便要他去听朝会，只是他自己一直懒得去。”  
肖战笑：“这我知道，他同我说过。”  
太子看他一眼：“他与你很亲近。”  
肖战道：“我伴他数载，自然亲近。”  
太子问：“如此亲近，又有师徒情分在，便也说弃就弃了？”  
肖战笑容不变：“太子殿下是明白人，清楚我为何会一直待在五殿下身边，不必用师徒情深这一套来试探我。”  
他道：“当初去到他身边就是为了人脉，又巧他虽为皇子却不被看重，正方便我潜伏。这些，我早都与太子殿下交过底了。”  
的确如王一博猜的那般，肖战其实早就与太子在暗中有联系。  
肖战利用自己手下的谍报网帮太子监视其他皇子的动作，而作为交换，太子也需要提供给他一些情报。  
太子又问：“那怎的如今敢明目张胆地投靠我了？你不怕我告发你？”  
肖战浅浅地饮了一口茶：“有了‘新欢’这么个名头，见面总是方便些，况且殿下不是正需要我的帮助，去与您那几位兄弟斗吗？”  
“至于告发——”肖战笑得眉眼弯弯，“我猜殿下是不敢把我供出去的，就算有一天觉得我碍眼了，您也是会直接杀了我才是。但我一直还活着，可见到现在，殿下和我还处在同一战线。”  
肖战一开始就明确告诉了太子自己是南国暗探，因此太子此举，说是卖国也不为过。一旦告发，不可能独善其身。  
但肖战手中的谍报网实在诱人，太子近年来身陷国人“储君无能”的质疑中，十分需要他的帮助来监视他那几位争权的皇兄皇弟，否则储君之位岌岌可危。  
而若是能弄垮几个有权有势的皇子，北国政局必定动荡，这也是身为南国暗探所喜欢的局面。  
因此虽说立场完全相反，但在当下来看，两人所要做的事情却是一样。  
太子哼笑一声：“先生倒是拎得清。”又道：“那老五呢？你在他身边这么多年，他可知道你是谁？”  
这话便说得十分明白了。  
太子从前没计较肖战在王一博身边伴读十载，是因为没将这个养在宫外、从来无心政事的弟弟放在眼里，可而今王一博突然出现在朝堂，虽是有个尴尬的出身，但毕竟是皇帝的儿子，也算是有争权的资本，那便不得不防了。  
——肖战是否也曾用手中的谍报网暗中支持王一博？王一博又是否知晓肖战身份？会不会有朝一日倒戈相向？  
这些问题无一不是威胁着储君地位的因素。  
肖战倒是依旧笑得云淡风轻：“如若连他都瞒不过，还称得上是潜伏吗？”  
太子只是看了他半晌，像是试图从他的神色之中敲出些许端倪。肖战便也不躲不闪，从容地任他看。  
两人交谈间已经饮完了一盏茶，肖战拢了拢衣袖，说道：“殿下还有别的要问吗？若是没有，便该兑现答应过的东西了。”  
太子收回目光，从怀里掏出一张折叠好的纸递给他：“这是从兵部要来的，近两年以来的军用开销。”  
肖战展开看了一眼，又重新折好塞进了怀里。  
太子道：“不细看一下？万一是假的呢？”  
肖战笑：“我相信殿下不至于这么快就忘了给我假情报的后果。”  
太子哽了一下。  
当初刚搭上肖战这条线时，太子借肖战手里的情报狠狠打压了一把在朝中与他争位的皇兄。  
尝到甜头以后，他便开始有些浮躁，耍了个滑头，用假的信息来与肖战交换。  
而那以后一连数月，他在朝中屡屡失利，甚至有一日在朝堂上惹得龙颜大怒，文武百官之中东宫应易的议论声达到了最高点。  
后来收到肖战的密信，太子才知肖战早已看穿他那一次给的信息是假，此一番波折，便是给他的教训，也是在提醒他：肖战并不是非得辅佐太子，只要他想，他随时可以换个主子，然后把太子踹下去。  
太子见识过肖战的厉害，此后自然便不敢再耍任何心眼。  
他有些尴尬地轻咳了一声，又道：“可是为什么是我，而不是有实力与我相争的其他皇子？”  
肖战漫不经心道：“我抓阄选的。”  
太子：“……”  
太子无言片刻，道：“只望先生也不要在给我的情报上做什么手脚。”  
肖战起身对他行礼：“要做长久生意，必定得互相坦诚，这道理我懂。”  
太子冲他一摆手，也站起身来，四处走动着打量房间的布局，问道：“宅子住着可还舒适？”  
肖战跟在他身后一步：“谢殿下关心，很好。”  
“那就好。”  
太子在屋内走了一圈，忽地想起什么，回过身，一只手按在肖战的肩上：“既然对外称是‘男宠’，有些事，还是得做做样子，以免给人看出端倪。”  
太子说这话时凑得极近，呼出的热气就落在肖战耳畔，言下之意不言而喻。  
肖战没什么过多的反应，只是微笑着应道：“应该的。”  
“先生理解，那便最好了。”太子用手指拨了拨他的耳垂，极其暧昧地压低声：“去把身子洗干净。”  
“是。”

05  
太子并没有真的要了肖战。  
他只是把人压在床上，一边言语间撩拨，一边四处挑逗，更像是在试探肖战的底线。  
而肖战除了因易出汗的体质，皮肤上湿漉漉的，其他却没有任何反应，就连下身也一直蛰伏着。  
他看向撑在他上方的太子，勾起唇：“太子殿下好像很是忌惮我。”  
太子嗤笑一声：“先生行事诡谲，琢磨不透，本宫可不信你肯委身他人身下。”  
肖战弯起眼睛：“太子殿下心思缜密，令人佩服。”  
太子冷哼了一声，翻了个身，仰躺在床上，抓着肖战的手去碰自己的下身：“帮我弄出来。”  
方才一方试探，肖战虽是没什么反应，太子却架不住身下之人毕竟貌美，一副精瘦的腰身更是动人，他下身已然硬得发疼。而他大概也摸清楚了，似乎只要不进去，肖战便没有要反抗的意思。  
果然，肖战应了声“是”，理了理被他扒了个七七八八的衣服，跪坐在他身侧，手覆了上去。  
他手法不算娴熟，动作的过程中嘴唇微微抿着，一缕头发散落在颊侧，在房内昏暗的烛光映衬下，又舔了几分魅惑。  
太子忍不住咽了一下口水，拧起眉，闷哼了一声，便泄在了肖战手里。  
肖战舒了口气，不知从哪摸出一块手帕，擦着手跨过太子下了床：“我去备水给殿下沐浴。”  
太子殿下的目光一直跟着他，突然看到他松散的发髻间有一丝细密的银色，微微眯起眼：“头发里是什么？”  
“嗯？”肖战抬手摸了摸，“啊，是这个——”  
他从发髻里抽出两根极细的银针，笑着回身放在太子裸露的胸口：“给您准备的，不过很可惜没用上。”

太子没有在私宅留宿，而是回了东宫。  
肖战假模假样地口头上留了他几句，行动上却是十分殷勤地把他往门外送，在太子一言难尽的目光中对他挥了挥手，便算作是道别，府门一关，自己回屋睡觉去了。

肖战的作息并不规律，通常取决于日程安排——忙碌的时候可以一连几天几夜不合眼，清闲的时候也能一整天不挪窝。  
从前住在王一博府上，王一博好动，因此肖战每天都不得不陪着他去校场练武，或者到街上去玩。  
而今他一个人住在太子的宫外私宅，便彻底没人管他，于是如非必要，他基本就没有出过门，通常都待在书房写字画画。  
下人通传说太子妃登门拜访时，肖战正手臂上捆着沙袋在书房练字，他笔尖一顿，怀疑自己听错了：“谁？”  
通传的人重复道：“太子妃，还有太子殿下身边的一位侍妾。”  
“……我知道了，安排茶厅内就坐，我马上到。”  
肖战放下笔，解下手臂上的沙袋，稍微收拾了一下便出了书房前去会客，直到迈入茶厅时，还是没想通为何太子妃会来，只好见招拆招。  
“见过太子妃娘娘。”  
先规规矩矩地对坐在上座的人行了礼。  
谁知太子妃本人还没开口，坐她身侧的女子倒是先哼了一声：“你便是肖战？”  
肖战并不抬头，只保持着行礼的姿势转向说话的人的方向：“正是在下。”  
“你把脸抬起来。”  
肖战依言抬起脸，目光十分乖顺地投向她，只见这女子原本气势汹汹，却在看清楚他的面容时突然哽了一下，颇为不甘一般甩了一下手帕。  
太子妃这时才道：“肖先生免礼，都是自家人，不必如此客气。”  
自……家人？  
肖战隐隐意识到什么，有点无奈，应了声“是”，站了起来。  
他大概猜到太子妃身侧坐的便是那位跟着来的“侍妾”，看这般做派，想是还很得宠。而两人此来，恐怕为的也是后院里那些个争风吃醋的事儿。  
肖战心里一阵好笑，面上却依旧乖顺：“不知娘娘此来是有何吩咐？”  
“肖先生客气了，不敢说吩咐。只是久仰肖先生大名，今日得空，便来看看。”  
太子妃倒是比身旁那女子稳重许多，她说着起身朝肖战走过来，十分亲热地拉起他的手：“确是生得俊俏，难怪太子殿下喜欢。”  
肖战：“……”  
他不动声色地后撤了一步，将自己的手抽出来，客气地答：“是殿下抬爱。”  
太子妃很满意一般：“性子也很和顺。”  
“…………”肖战不知该如何接话，便只微微颔首站在原地。  
那侍妾却是坐不住了：“虚伪！”  
她这话也没说是在骂谁，果然便见得太子妃身后跟的侍女误会了，面色不善地看向她。  
侍妾忙道：“我是说这个姓肖的……”  
“放肆！”太子妃斥道，“肖先生文韬武略，与太子殿下情投意合，怎会是虚伪之人。”  
肖战只保持着笑容默立，心中微微讶异：原来现下外头都是这么传的吗？  
那侍妾却是不服气了：“文不文韬的我不懂，至于武，却得看他能接下我几招！”  
她话说了一半便突然出手，越过太子妃直朝肖战抓来，肖战没想到这女子竟是个习武的，有些意外地挑了挑眉，却也从容，双手背在身后，只一个错步便闪开这第一招。  
这侍妾见一次不成，五指并拢成掌，再次出招，肖战依旧是撤步躲开。  
如此一进一退，侍妾一连出了十几招，直将肖战逼退至厅门口，却始终连肖战的衣角都没能碰到。  
侍妾怒道：“若是不敢接招，认输便是！畏畏缩缩算什么男人！”  
肖战略一思索，终于出手——稳稳地接下了她迎面一拳。  
侍妾要缩回手，却是挣了好几下都没能睁开，顿时更怒：“你！”  
肖战这才一松手，见对方被向后的惯性绊得一个趔趄，笑意更深，在她发作前冲她一拱手：“姑娘息怒，在下认输。”  
侍妾还待纠缠，一旁的太子妃却开口了：“够了。”  
“姐姐！你瞧他这副不可一世的模样，日后入了宫也是会骑到你头上……”  
“住嘴！”太子妃抬手便给了她一巴掌。  
这般发展倒是叫肖战意想不到，他扬了扬眉，带了些许看戏的心情站在一旁。  
那侍妾突然被扇了一巴掌，很是委屈一般地红了眼，竟就这样跑出了茶厅。  
太子妃脸色不太好地吩咐侍女：“去把她追回来，我们即刻便回东宫。”  
吩咐完这些，她这才转向肖战，略有些抱歉：“肖先生见笑，这姑娘在宫里也是这般，但太子殿下就喜欢她直来直往的这性子，平日里也多有纵容，若有冒犯，先生勿怪。”  
肖战客气地回道：“不敢。”  
“那我们便先行回宫了，今日多有叨扰，打搅先生了。”  
肖战便恭恭敬敬地行礼：“娘娘好走，在下身份不便，就不送了。”  
太子妃对他略一点头，便带着一众下人浩浩荡荡地走了。  
肖战抱着手臂倚在门口目送她们离开，回想起方才厅中这两位女子一唱一和，还是觉得颇为好笑。  
起初他以为应是那侍妾跋扈，听闻太子在宫外有新宠，又仗着自己有几分身手，便要来示威，太子妃只是无奈陪同，又或者只是跟来看个热闹。  
可那侍妾屡屡冒犯肖战，太子妃都只是敷衍地斥责一句，甚至两人动手时太子妃也只是袖手旁观，直到侍妾说漏了嘴提到宫中地位，太子妃扇那一巴掌时的怒意才看着像那么回事儿。  
后续向肖战赔不是时，却又将太子拎出来做挡箭牌，说是太子纵容，才叫一介侍妾如此嚣张。可今日在厅内这一出，分明太子妃对侍妾所作所为也纵容得很，甚至有些许故意引导这侍妾为难肖战的意思。  
真正想示威的并不是或许那跋扈的侍妾，而是太子妃本人吧。  
肖战摇了摇头，转身又回了书房。  
刚一进门便感觉到有些不对，顿时神色一冷：“什么人？”  
房里并无回音。  
片刻后，屏风后走出一个身形颀长的人：“是我。”  
肖战一愣：“五殿下？”  
王一博穿着一身便装站在屏风边，微一颔首，叫了他一声：“战哥哥。”  
肖战很快回过神来，回身确认四周无人，掩上了房门。  
他朝王一博走去，脸上不自觉地就带了笑：“殿下怎么来了？”  
王一博道：“听闻皇嫂来访，怕她为难你。”  
肖战笑意更深：“果然。”  
王一博不解：“什么果然？”  
肖战道：“我方才来的路上还在想，这位太子妃表面看起来温顺随和，实则城府颇深。现下你又说，听闻她来访，你便觉得她会为难我，可见我猜得不错。”  
王一博道：“那侍妾是她表妹，其实也是她的人。”  
“原来如此，”肖战点头，“王宫贵族家眷之事，我确是知道得不如殿下多了。”  
王一博便继续给他解释：“她表妹家里世代武官，因此会些拳脚功夫。”  
肖战道：“的确，方才交手，能看出来并非花架子。”  
“我就是担心皇嫂引她与你动手，你又碍于她身份不好还手。不过我在厅外盯着，见她们倒也知道分寸……”  
肖战暗惊：“你一直在厅外？”  
王一博看了他一眼：“对。”  
肖战缓缓地重新露出笑容：“一个多月不见，殿下功夫又有精进。”——否则以肖战的功夫，王一博即便有意屏息，他也不至于半点没察觉到。  
“战哥哥教得好。” “有水吗？”  
说着王一博在房间逡巡一周，最终目光落在桌案上的茶盏。  
他十分不见外地端起猛灌了两口，肖战想拦都没拦住，有些无奈：“已经凉了。”  
王一博满不在乎地一摆手：“顾不上这许多了。我在宫里陪父皇聊了许久天，早便口干舌燥，刚回到府上换了身衣服就听闻皇嫂来寻你，怕你被欺负，也没来得及喝口水就跑来了，渴死我了……”  
肖战听着他絮絮叨叨也不知抱怨的是“父皇”还是“皇嫂”，恍惚了一瞬，仿佛此地并非太子私宅，而是还在王一博的府邸上，王一博刚从外面回来，黏在他身边跟他说这一天看到的人和事。  
他拎着一直温在小火炉上的茶壶在给王一博续水，晃神间竟是没察觉水已经溢了出来。  
最后还是王一博“哎”了一声，把壶从他手里夺过来放回桌上：“水还烫着，小心点。”  
“啊。”肖战小声地惊呼，掏出帕子把沾在桌面上那点水渍擦干净了。  
两人突然不约而同地沉默了下来。  
好一会儿，王一博才又问：“近来好吗？”  
肖战知道他指的是两人分别的这些时日，他道：“挺好的，太子殿下未曾苛待我。”  
王一博点头：“那就好。”  
肖战顿了顿，状似无意道：“听闻殿下近日开始听朝了？”  
王一博并不打算瞒他：“嗯，听了两日了。”  
肖战露出一点好奇的神色：“从前不是不愿去？怎么而今肯去了？”  
“该学些国事了，不然什么也不懂，会被人说没用。”王一博说着，意有所指地看了肖战一眼。  
肖战挑了下眉，装作没听懂，毫无诚意地奉承：“殿下天之骄子，必定前途坦荡，怎么会没用。”  
王一博轻轻哼了一声。  
肖战又道：“我有一事想拜托殿下。”  
“你说。”  
肖战神色稍稍肃然：“暗探之事，请殿下帮我保密——既不要透露我是暗探，也不要透露你知道此事。”  
王一博仿佛有些意外：“为何？”  
肖战歪了一下头：“自然是因为对我不利。”  
王一博盯着他看了许久，最后只是简短地应道：“好。”  
他没去追究“因为对肖战不利，所以王一博需要帮忙保密”的逻辑是否合理，只是压低声又补充道：“但我有一个条件。”  
“什么条件？”  
“今晚我要住这里。”

06  
夜半。  
王一博已经在被窝里躺好，侧头透过纱帐看肖战把外衣脱掉在一旁挂好，掀开帐子钻了进来。松散的中衣领口垂下，露出了锁骨、胸口皮肤上的点点斑驳。  
王一博目光一凝，猛地揪住了他的衣领。  
肖战被他吓了一跳：“怎么？”  
王一博死死盯着他领口皮肤上几处吻痕，几乎是用尽了全身力气才留存了一丝理智：“他又动你了？！”  
肖战愣了一下才反应过来他说的是什么，有些好笑地把他的手拉开：“我是太子殿下的男宠，有肌肤之亲不是很正常吗？”  
王一博仰着脸看他，神色之间说不清是愤怒更多还是痛苦更多：“为什么非得是男宠？你也可以去当他的先生啊。”  
肖战扳着他的肩膀把他按回床上，勾唇一笑：“因为枕边风最易奏效。”  
王一博死死地盯着他，却没能从他神色之中看出半点被迫的情绪。  
肖战任他盯了半晌，大抵是嫌撑着身子手累，便不再与他僵持，掀开自己那一床被子钻进去也躺下了。  
帐子内安静了片刻，突然一阵窸窣的动静，王一博竟是钻到了肖战的被子里来，手脚缠到他身上。  
肖战无奈：“殿下又怎么了？”  
王一博趴在他耳边，声音听起来有点委屈：“那为何……这么多年枕边风，却没能说动你？”  
他像是并没有在等肖战回应些什么，自顾自地将嘴唇贴到肖战颊侧、颈侧、肩头，一路落下细密而珍重的吻。  
肖战有些僵硬，昨夜被太子撩拨了许久不见任何反应的身子此刻变得却格外敏感，仅这几个吻便叫他周身温度陡升，有些口干舌燥。  
可见这床帏之事，还是情字当先。  
王一博吻得十分小心，甚至还有商有量一般地问道：“再加一个条件，我想要你，可以吗？”  
肖战喘了口气：“殿下给我拒绝的余地了吗？”  
王一博弯起嘴唇：“与劲敌交手，任何余地都是致命的。这是战哥哥教我的。”  
肖战又是好气又是好笑，任他翻身跪起卡进自己两腿间，道：“只一点，别留痕迹。”  
“明白。偷情嘛，自然是不能叫人发现了。”王一博一边应着，一边片刻不耽误地去解他衣裤。  
两人之前的情事之中，肖战多是痛苦大于快意，像是吸取了教训一般，这一次王一博格外照顾他，探进一根手指，觉得太紧了便又退了出来，先去揉他的前端。  
这般体贴倒叫肖战十分招架不住，他双眼紧闭，用力抓着身下的布单，眉心微蹙，抿着唇极力按捺着呻吟。  
王一博十分周到地照顾着那物事，裹在宽大的手掌里从根部撸向头部，来回数次，又去揉根部鼓囊囊的两个小球。  
“舒服吗战哥哥？”王一博俯下身去吻他的唇，手又滑到头部，用拇指拨了拨最为敏感的那一处皮肉。  
“哈……”  
肖战整个人一阵颤栗，终于忍不住喘了一口气，下意识地去抓他握在自己下身上的手，却只是虚虚拢着，颇有些欲拒还迎的意思。  
王一博便引着他的手，一起上下动作，又问：“舒服吗？”  
肖战依旧是不说话，只是下意识地屈起一条腿，若有若无地挨在他腰侧，直蹭得王一博下身又硬了几分。  
他眸色黯了黯，手上添了几分力道，动作也突然加快。  
肖战只觉得快意直冲头顶，猝然睁大了眼，咬住下唇，将难耐的喟叹咽回喉咙里化作一声闷哼。  
终于泄在王一博手里后，肖战有片刻的失神，被自己咬出一圈牙印的嘴唇微微张开，随着进出的气流颤动着。  
于是王一博又俯下身来在他的唇上舔了舔，说：“别把自己咬伤了。”  
他借着肖战前端泄出的东西再一次探向后方，两指并拢在入口处按了按，伸入一个指节，一开一并，像是觉得还有余地，便将第三根手指也塞了进去。  
肖战似乎还在方才的快意中没能回过神来，就这么被王一博趁虚而入地往里开拓，突然不知是被碰到了什么地方，一阵麻酥酥的快感顺着脊背窜上来，后方反射性地一缩，才刚歇息了没多久的前端也又有抬头的趋势。  
两人皆是一愣。  
王一博眯了眯眼，试探一般，又在刚才那一处按了一下。  
这次他有意加了点力，便见得肖战腰身猛地一弹。  
王一博来了兴致，不住地在那一处又按又碾，直惹得肖战四肢都软在了床上，喘息声越来越重，又生怕自己漏了声，死死地咬着下唇。  
眼见扩张得差不多了，王一博扶着下身抵在穴口，又去纠缠他的唇，愣是将那一瓣下唇从他牙齿之间解救了出来，叼在嘴里，含糊不清地说：“嘴唇咬破了也是会被人看出端倪的。”  
他开始缓缓推进，肖战感觉胀得难受，可被他衔着下唇，只能咬着牙“嘶嘶”地倒吸凉气，偶尔从喉咙里发出一点声音，听起来像是在抽泣一般。  
王一博一阵不忍，把他拉进怀里，跪坐起来。  
他原是要哄人，却不料因着体位变化，肖战正好跨坐在了他身上，全身重量瞬间交付在那一处，竟是将他那尺寸颇为惊人的物事一下吞到了底。  
肖战感觉到整个人像是被劈开了一般，无力地张大了嘴，却在痛呼即将破口而出的一瞬想起两人这是在“偷情”，于是本能地双手缠紧了王一博的脊背，一口咬在了他肩上，眼泪唰地淌了一脸。  
“嘶。”王一博感到下身突然被柔软的肠壁紧紧地包裹住，舒爽得一阵头皮发麻，一时间竟没觉到肩上的那一点痛意。  
肖战如同一个溺水的人抱着最后一块浮木一般用力箍着他的脊背，整个人都在发抖。  
王一博这才稍回过神来，也没挣开他，倒是在他光裸的脊背上抚了几下，侧头去吻他稍稍松散的头发：“对，咬我可以，我不怕人看到。”  
肖战却应声松了牙关，在被自己咬得直接见了血的那处轻轻舔舐，双手从他腋下挣脱出来，抹了一把湿漉漉的脸，转而又环到他肩上，借了点力想把身体里的东西吐出来些许。  
——自然又被王一博掐着腰填了回去。  
“嗯……”  
肖战发出一声轻吟，满头大汗，却还有心调笑：“殿下还真是……天赋异禀。”  
王一博眉头一跳：“你也会跟太子殿下说同样的话吗？”  
肖战只轻喘着笑了一声，并没有直接回应他。  
于是王一博便当他是默认，脸色变得很不好看，一只手探下去碰了碰被撑到极致的那一处入口：“战哥哥也很厉害。”  
微凉的指尖激得甬道一阵绞动，王一博托着他的臀开始一上一下地动作，肖战不敢叫出声，便只半倚着他不住地喘气。  
王一博被他湿热的气息烧得耳根发烫，身下动作也越来越快，思及此人也曾在他人胯上这般放荡，顶弄之中又带上了几分凶劲。  
肖战有些受不住，拧着眉又咬在了他肩上，被王一博揪着头发拉到面前，去吻他的唇——还要十分谨慎地惦记着不能留下痕迹。  
如此便叫王一博更气，掐住他用力一掼，同时挺腰往上，硕大的头部重重碾过那一奇特之处直直顶到了最深。  
这一下实在厉害，直把肖战撞得呼吸一滞，眼睫都跟着颤动，贝齿嗑在王一博唇上，一点腥味在两人唇舌交缠间蔓延开来。  
王一博却丝毫不介意，甚而吻得更深，身下动作也愈发勤恳，每一次都重重地碾过那一处。  
肖战被他干得一阵眼前发黑，终于被松开红肿的嘴唇时，忍不住轻声地告饶：“殿下轻些……”  
王一博正将一只手伸到他前端去抚慰，闻言很是不满地在他头部用力捏了一下：“叫我的名字。”  
肖战又是一抖，弓着背去躲，却被一把攥住要害，进也不是退也不是。  
王一博叼住他的耳垂轻轻地咬了咬，语气缓和了些许，又说了一遍：“叫我的名字，好不好？”  
肖战被他前后照拂，略有些低沉的嗓音就在耳畔，蹙着眉摇了摇头，不知是在拒绝他还是单纯耐不住这般汹涌的快意，他的声音被撞得断断续续：“轻、轻些……”  
王一博却恍若未闻，甚至存心要与他对着干一般身下、手上都更重更快。  
肖战舒爽得忍不住蜷起足趾，在被单上无力地踢蹬了几下，后面越咬越紧，几不可闻地道：“要……要去了……！”  
欲望的倾泻骤然被堵住，肖战整个人都梗了一下，撑着王一博的肩，泪眼婆娑地看向他。  
肖战生了一双很好看的眼睛，此时蒙着一层水光，涨得通红，实是惹人怜爱。  
王一博拇指堵着他前端头部的口，吻了吻他好看的眼睛：“我想听你唤我的名字，好吗？”  
肖战又是避而不答，直接自己动手要去挣开他。  
王一博在他碰到前用力按了一下他敏感的头部，埋在他身体里的东西也不老实地一顶，直惹得肖战又是一阵颤栗。  
“就叫一次，好不好？”王一博语气又诚恳又委屈，与手上不留余地的动作判若两人。  
肖战被他这两下子激得满脸是泪，咬牙切齿道：“你是在逼我？”  
王一博轻轻地摇头，吻上他的泪痕：“我是在求你。战哥哥，再叫一次我的名字好不好？就最后一次。我们已经一个多月没有见面了，我很怕以后也会越来越难见到你，也没有机会再听你叫我……”  
肖战缓缓地合上了眼。  
王一博蓦地闭了嘴，沉默片刻后，先松开了他，手上又动了一下帮他泄了出来，然后半抱着人放回床上：“对不起。”  
他垂着头，十分失落：“战哥哥，我不该逼你，你不要生气。”  
王一博与肖战朝夕相伴这许多年，深知他一旦不肯理人了，那便是生气了。  
他说完便打算把自己退出来，却突然被肖战四肢缠紧，后面拼命地绞紧。  
王一博眉头一抽，几乎是本能地掐住他，狠狠地撞进深处，也泄了出来。  
余韵中耳边突然落下极轻的一声：“一博……”  
王一博睁大了眼。  
他抱着肖战与自己拉开了一点距离看向他。肖战也在看他，目光温柔得有些不真切。

夜半烛光昏黄，总容易叫人卸下心防。  
——那么我也最后一次纵容自己。  
抛却身份，抛却使命。  
肆意地将你映在眼里，珍重地唤你的姓名。

最后一次。

07

在肖战的印象里，王一博其实是一个特别聪慧的人。  
他教王一博读书写字、传他武功，王一博都是一遍就能记个大概，再自己去悟个三两天，便已有模有样。  
所以当听闻有关王一博自入朝以来屡建奇功的消息时，他并没有十分意外。  
王一博初入朝局，一无根基二无后台，因此当他崭露头角时，各方势力最初多以拉拢为主，而未曾把他龙椅的竞争对手。  
只是王一博本人实在叫人摸不着头脑，入朝一年以来，虽说是功劳颇多，但却叫人看不出他的立场。  
诸如平定了几起地方匪乱，亲访了一座闹饥荒的城池，还揭发了几位贪官污吏，所涉几乎遍布每一位皇子的势力范围，仿佛只是觉得这件事该做，便去做了，并没过多地考虑能取悦谁又会得罪谁。  
唯一的共同点是，每一件事都办得极漂亮，叫人连个错处都挑不出来。  
如此一来，各位争储的皇子对他的态度便从拉拢转变为了提防——对肖战而言，便是表现在越来越频繁地听到太子提王一博。  
“老五今天去城东的大坝了，说是巡查抵京货物。”太子说着，眼睛一直看着肖战漫不经心地烧水备茶的动作。  
城东大坝乃水运入京枢纽，其主管和太子交好，因此算是太子的势力范围，平日里免不了借此行些方便，其实是经不起查的。  
肖战“嗯”地应了一声，并无任何表示。  
“先生！”太子终于无法忍受，把住他的手腕，连带着他递过的茶杯也一晃，泼出一层茶水来。  
肖战顿了顿，挣开他的手，先把茶摆到了他面前，然后掏出手帕擦了擦手上的水渍：“太子殿下不必过于紧张，水路这一条，五殿下查不出东西的。”  
太子有些意外：“先生早有准备？”  
肖战笑：“北国有多少物资都是通过这条水路从我南国夺过来的？这样重要的枢纽自然得有所布置。”  
太子没去理他话里的敌意，只是依旧不放心：“可老五的手段可不是一般强硬，先生确定不会有差池？”  
肖战“唔”地对他前半句话表示了赞同，思索片刻，说：“要不我去色诱他，再打打感情牌，叫他手下留情？”  
太子：“……”他嘴角抽了抽，意有所指道：“说不定还真有用。”  
肖战有些讶异地睁大眼：“那试试？”  
太子翻了个白眼：“你是我身边的人，你去找他，跟我本人公开与他作对又有何异。”  
肖战这才收敛了浮夸的表情，笑而不语地低头抿茶，垂眸间却目光凛然。  
——关于王一博对他的心思，太子好像是知道点什么。  
肖战跟了太子的这一年多，太子时常言语间试探他对王一博的态度，似乎始终觉得他会对王一博存有私心。  
从前肖战一直觉得只是因为自己毕竟跟过王一博那么久，因此太子一直对他心存怀疑，可现下看来恐怕并不仅仅如此。  
太子应该是从王一博那里看出了些什么。

王一博的水坝之行竟当真成为了他所经手之事的第一次败笔——或许也不能说是败笔，只是什么也没查出来。  
五皇子性子倔，听说他铩羽而归后仍不肯轻易罢休，把自己关在书房里，将那些个账本和货单翻来覆去看了好几遍——却还是查不出端倪来。  
天子近来格外宠爱幼子，听闻此事，先是下了道御旨给批了好一阵的假，后又说王一博回家后依旧在抓着这件事不放，便又召入宫中长谈，亲自劝导。

收到王一博要被派往南境整肃边军的消息，是又两个月以后的事了。  
肖战随手将看完的密报扔在火盆里烧毁，走到案边执笔写下“待命”二字，塞在信鸽嘴里衔着的小筒里，走到窗边放飞。  
书房外，太子抬头看了一眼飞上天空的鸽子。  
他知道那是肖战用来与京城内四处潜伏的暗探联系的信鸽，也曾试图在这方面寻到肖战的漏洞，奈何此鸽有灵，不仅极难击落，而且即便击落了，也不曾找到其携带的密报——却不知肖战究竟是如何做到的了。  
太子颇有些愤恨地收回目光，敲响了书房的门。  
肖战将门打开放他进了屋，娴熟地给他上了茶。  
太子漫不经心地问道：“是什么消息？”  
肖战知他是看到了送信的鸽子，而王一博被任命南下也不算是什么机密，肖战便也大方地告知了他：“五殿下被派往南境之事。”  
太子又问：“先生有什么打算？”  
这次肖战却是笑而不语了。  
太子便知问不出更多，识趣地没再继续，话锋一转，露出了一个意味深长的笑：“南境近日动乱，屡受你国边军进犯，眼看就是要开打了，此时领命赴边，可算不上是好差事啊。”  
肖战神色不变：“好事坏事，都总要有人去做的。”  
太子状似无意地追问道：“那先生对此战可有预测？哪边会赢？”  
肖战看了他一眼，神色冷淡：“北国必输无疑。”  
他们所说的“边境”，其实是十几年前南北两国交战，南国大败后重新划定的，即是说边界以北有许多城池原本应该是南国的地盘。  
南国在当年那一战后元气大伤，割地赔钱，人口大量流失，皇室自然不甘如此，因而卧薪尝胆数十载，近日才有了要东山再起的势头。  
肖战也正是为了这一日，来到北国。  
太子竟也没被他这番言论激怒，反而笑意更深：“那先生可知道，为什么会是一博被派去？——分明他现下正得宠，父皇不该舍得派他出去才对。”  
肖战挑了挑眉：“愿闻其详。”  
太子道：“城东水坝失利后，老五消沉了好一阵。直至这几日才又振作起来，帮父皇办了几件事，父皇欣慰，要赏他，先生猜猜，他问父皇要了什么？”  
“要了什么？”  
太子看着他的眼睛，一字一句道：“他问父皇要你。”  
肖战：“什……么？”  
“他在父皇面前，请旨纳你入门。”太子又重复了一遍，手中把玩着茶盏，饶有兴致地等着肖战的反应。  
但肖战只是短暂地怔愣了一下，紧接着便露出了然的笑容：“难怪，现下明面上我是殿下您的人，五殿下请旨要纳皇兄的人入门，必然激怒陛下。”  
“还不止如此，”太子摇了摇手指，“起初他请旨，父皇只当他是说孩子话，又或者是一时兴起，便说日后再议，可他却不肯顺着台阶下，愣是一五一十地细数了他有多喜欢你，还说这辈子非你不要。”  
肖战：“……”  
太子探身，越过茶案靠近他，捏着他的下巴细细地打量了一番：“先生这张脸，的确是令人惦记得很啊。”  
肖战弯起唇：“就当太子殿下是在夸我了。”  
太子的目光在他脸上一点一点扫过：“所以我很好奇，你这张几乎无可挑剔的脸，有没有哪一刻是真的？——又或者说只是对我一直如此，对一博时还是有几分真？”  
肖战笑：“太子殿下说笑了，脸若不是真的，难道还是贴了人皮面具么？”  
“先生知道我是何意。”太子放开了他，重新坐下，说道：“父皇舍不得直接废了老五，又犟不过他，所以最后答允，如若能定边境之乱，便把你许给他。”  
“是吗，”肖战轻轻叹了口气，“五殿下还真是……很会给我找麻烦。”  
太子一听便明白了他的意思：“的确，老五整了这么一出，便又会有无数双眼睛开始盯你。”  
当初肖战刚从王一博那边来到太子手下时，就一度成为权贵重点议论的对象——能带出王一博这样一个“徒弟”，又能得储君青睐，必然不简单。  
因而才有了太子要与他做“表面功夫”、有了太子妃造访“示威”，实际都是太子有意引导或安排，只为坐实肖战的男宠身份——虽有些文韬武略，但本质还是卖脸。  
如此过了这么一年半载，外面的人好不容易渐渐相信了肖战的身份，现下王一博突然指名要纳他入门，自然便又引人怀疑：若只是一个普通的男宠，会值得两位皇子相争？  
“劳烦太子殿下多多庇护了。”肖战朝他微一颔首，语气之中却并没带多少真意。  
太子便也不怎么真诚地应道：“应该的。”  
他理了理衣服，又道：“老五过完下个月的生辰便出发赴边，我们兄弟几个人打算在他生辰时为他践行，届时会在他府上设宴——你跟我去。”  
肖战一愣：“我？”  
太子点头。他道：“既然他们要看你，那边大大方方地让他们看，遮遮掩掩才更显得有鬼，况且——”  
太子似笑非笑地看着肖战：“说不定一博见到你，心里高兴，便能打个大胜仗呢？”

08  
肖战刚一迈入王一博府邸的大门，就感觉到无数道视线朝自己投来，心里颇有些无奈地自嘲：这么多皇子相聚，却都在看我，这待遇堪比天子了。  
他脸上笑容不变，跟在太子身后几步往里走去。  
“太子殿下。”  
侍立在前院的主事还是肖战从前在的时候的那一位，见两人抵达，上前来行礼，太子微一颔首，正打算请他指路，主事却是没动，而是又对着他身后的肖战行了一礼：“肖先生。”  
太子：“……”  
肖战：“……”  
太子斜瞟了一眼肖战，目光中分明在说：先生排场真大。  
而肖战只是冲他一耸肩，而后示意主事指路。  
王一博虽被养在宫外，但毕竟是皇子，因此府邸之中亦是亭台楼阁一应俱全。  
肖战在这里生活了十年，又一直被当作府上的第二个主人对待，自是对每一处都十分熟悉，此时跟着主事往里走，竟是觉得离开的这一年多里，府上似乎什么也没变。  
“殿下，太子殿下和肖先生到了。”  
主事把两人带到了后院，便去通报给王一博。  
王一博原本正在一处凉亭里招呼刚刚坐下的几位皇兄，听到通传，立马跑了出来。  
先是规规矩矩地对太子行了礼：“太子殿下。”  
转向肖战时，眼睛都亮了：“战哥哥！”  
肖战：“……”  
太子：“……咳。”  
众皇子：“……哈哈哈。”  
肖战脸上笑容有些僵硬：“殿下折煞我了。”  
“看来一博是真的很喜欢你啊，”太子笑了笑，对他比了个手势，“那你代我把生辰礼给他吧。”  
肖战微一颔首：“是。”  
他从袖子里掏出一个精致的木盒，递到王一博面前。  
王一博看了看盒子又看了看太子，抬手揭开盒子：“太子殿下送了我什么？”  
“是颗夜明珠，算不上太稀罕的东西，”太子说道，“但你战哥哥说你应该会喜欢。”  
肖战有点无奈：“太子殿下……”  
王一博却明显很吃这一套，脸上立马又带了笑：“谢太子殿下，谢谢战哥哥！”他把盒子收了交给下人，径直上来拉肖战的手：“过来坐。”  
肖战抬眼去看太子。  
太子只是笑得意味深长，并没有要阻拦的意思。  
于是肖战就被王一博拽着坐在了一圈皇子中。  
王一博请旨要纳肖战入门的消息显然是已经在皇子之中传开了，他一坐下，便有人调侃着朝他举杯：“敬弟妹。”  
肖战连忙起身：“当不起，各位殿下不要拿在下寻开心了。”  
他看了看正在凉亭外与其他人喝酒的太子，说：“我去跟着太子殿下，失陪。”  
说完，他有意避开了王一博的目光，欠身退出了凉亭。

肖战回到太子身边时，太子正与人喝完一杯酒，见他过来，便随手把空杯子递到他手里，示意他去给自己再倒杯酒来。  
于是肖战去要了壶酒来，倒了半杯再递还给太子。  
站在太子对面的人一直盯着他，问道：“这位就是肖战肖先生？”  
肖战十分知礼地先去看太子，太子则是一扬眉，亲自应道：“是。”  
他没再去与这人碰杯，而是直接将手里的酒喝完，然后搂住肖战：“肖战肖先生，哼，你现在可是比我还出名了——走，陪我找个地方坐坐。”  
肖战没多说话，只顺着他跟着走，就这么将方才问话的人晾在了原地。  
太子搂着他走到了一处石桌旁坐下，肖战则侍立在他身后。  
太子闭上眼皱了皱眉：“酒喝多了，头疼，替我揉揉。”  
肖战挑了挑眉：“太子殿下何时酒量这样不济了？”  
虽是这么说，但他还是按照吩咐照做了。  
两人正好面朝着其他几位皇子聚集的地方，太子冷冷地看着几位皇兄皇弟，说道：“今晚跟紧我，别单独跟他们待在一起。”  
肖战顺着他的目光看了看不远处一直对这边虎视眈眈的皇子们，无奈道：“我哪敢。”  
正巧此时三皇子抬眼与他对视上了，对方很是暧昧地对他眨了下眼，肖战忍不住一阵恶寒，低声问太子：“你们北国皇家是祖传的断袖之癖吗？”  
“……”太子仰头看了他一眼，“都是来试探的，他们看上的可不仅仅是你这张脸。”  
肖战十分上道，故作疑惑：“可肖某除了脸，还有什么值得人惦记？”  
太子笑了一声：“很好。记住了，你只有脸。”  
肖战轻轻哼了一声，手上继续替他揉着头部几个穴位，目光却百无聊赖地四处打量了起来——池塘里荷花已经又开过一季，现下只剩些枯枝败叶。  
他想起往年和王一博一起尝试在府里这巴掌大的莲塘里种莲蓬，可惜种出来的东西不仅小得可怜，入口也是又苦又酸。两人吃不下，又觉得好不容易种出来所以舍不得丢，最后便全部送去了药房给晒干了做药引。  
他还记得第一粒莲蓬就是王一博亲手剥给他吃的。年轻的皇子极其珍惜地捻着第一粒果实，把绿色的外皮剥去，咬了一半在嘴里细细品味，然后十分满意地一边点头一边把另一半递到肖战嘴边：“好吃！”  
结果就是肖战上了他的当，被嘴里的东西苦得整张脸都皱了起来，追着他绕着莲塘跑了十几圈。  
也许从那个时候开始——又或者更早，就已经有一份无法言说的情感在两人心中生根发芽。  
这些陈年往事总是能让肖战短暂地愉快起来，他的目光不自觉地在人群中开始寻找王一博的身影，而对方似有所感，也朝他看了过来。  
两人的视线只交接了一瞬便又分开——因为三皇子终于按捺不住，举着酒杯朝这边走过来，正好拦在了两人中间。  
肖战愣了一下，这才意识到自己刚才有些放松过了头，连忙收敛神色朝他微微颔首：“三殿下。”  
原本闭目养神的太子也睁开眼。  
“太子殿下。”  
三皇子十分客气地行了礼，太子便也比了个手势叫正在给他按摩的肖战停手，起了身回他。  
两人碰了碰杯，三言两语间，三皇子却是一直在偷偷瞟他身后垂手侍立的肖战。  
最后还是太子看不下去了，说道：“阿战，陪我去溪边走走。”  
“……”肖战被突如其来的亲昵称呼惊出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，略有些迟钝地应了一声：“……是。”  
三皇子却两步跟了上来，也不绕弯子了，直接将话题转到了肖战身上：“这位阿战先生，从前似乎是一博府上的先生，不知是怎样的机缘巧合，竟又投到了太子殿下门下？”  
他音量不低，分散在人群中的其他几位皇子顿时也都看了过来。  
肖战只觉被两人一人一声“阿战”叫得浑身不舒坦，低声道：“三殿下，鄙人姓肖。”  
三皇子愣了愣，没懂他的意思，太子却是很快回过神来：“三弟有所不知，阿战生性内敛，初次见面你便直呼他小名，着实有些吓着他了。”  
肖战一阵无言，心说还整出个小名，您可也吓着我了。  
王一博就站在几步之外，听到太子这番话，冷冷地哼了一声。  
三皇子这下却是反应过来了：“原来如此，那是我冒犯了，我自罚一杯，给肖先生和太子殿下赔罪。”  
他说着便仰头将手里的酒一饮而尽。  
四皇子也凑了过来，笑道：“果真如外头传的那般，太子殿下对这位男宠是宝贝得很啊。”  
太子便也跟着他绕圈子：“他既是跟了我，我理应护着他些。”  
“何止是太子殿下护着他，咱们五弟可也是念他得紧啊，前几日不还向父皇请旨赐婚来着？”四皇子说着又看了看王一博，“却不知这肖先生究竟是有何等魔力，竟让太子殿下和五弟都这么痴迷？”  
“生得一副好皮相，赏心悦目罢了。”太子说着，还煞有介事地回身去打量肖战，肖战依旧是微微颔首，一副十分乖顺的模样。  
众人又将目光投向王一博。  
王一博便也道：“他长得好看，我喜欢。”  
肖战稍稍松了口气。  
四皇子却不肯轻易放过：“肖先生名声在外的可不仅仅是这张脸——从道十年带出了一博这等国之栋梁，现下到了太子殿下门下，太子殿下便也如虎添翼，屡建奇功。先生可是神仙下凡来造福我北国的？”  
肖战一听便知，大抵是这两年一些行动操之过急了些，已然引起许多人的怀疑，心里又是一沉，面上却是露出了恰到好处的茫然神色：“各位殿下都是天子龙脉，为国建功立业乃是朝廷之大幸，怎生说是我神仙下凡？”  
太子冷笑一声：“他们是见不得我好。”  
站在一边的几个皇子连忙道：“太子殿下说的哪里话。”  
仿佛为了表达真诚一般，一圈人纷纷举杯要敬太子。而太子仿佛的确被这一番旁敲侧击惹得十分不快，一杯接一杯地往自己嘴里灌酒，很快便有了醉意，半个人都倚到了肖战身上。  
于是又有人把目光投向肖战。  
三皇子直接将一杯酒递到肖战面前：“可否有幸请肖先生喝一杯？”  
肖战一只手扶稳了太子，正要去接，却被太子一把夺了过来：“我替他喝。”  
他不由分说地把这杯酒灌下去，酒杯随手一扔，仿佛十分神秘地凑到肖战耳边：“别接他们的东西，一个个都没安好心……”  
“…………”肖战一脸尴尬地对三皇子赔笑，扶着太子想要退开。  
突然，一只手搀住了太子，愣是将人拽得离肖战远了一些。  
一圈人都下意识地往来人看去。  
只见王一博神色冷淡，语气更冷：“太子殿下是不是醉了？我叫下人备了卧房，可先行歇息。”  
肖战正愁没理由走人，闻言忙道：“谢五殿下，我这就扶太子殿下去房里休息。”  
王一博并不搭理他，只是与他一起，一人一边搀着太子往前走——或者他的动作说是挟持更为合适。  
肖战知道他今晚恐怕心情不太好，拉起太子一只胳膊绕到肩上，对王一博说：“五殿下，我来伺候太子殿下就好。”  
王一博看了他许久，虽然明显极不情愿，但还是硬邦邦地应道：“好。”

肖战刚扶着太子走进房间，太子便一下子站直了身子，丝毫不见醉态。  
肖战也没太意外，只是理了理衣服，道：“太子殿下是有事？”  
太子一点头，指了指床：“你去坐着。”  
肖战：“？”  
太子先去洗了手，回来时看到他还站在原地，便索性自己动手把他推到床边坐下，然后在他面前蹲下，握住了他的一只脚，利落地将鞋袜剥去了。  
肖战下意识地缩了一下：“殿下要做什么？”  
太子将他的脚捉回来，又从腰间抽出一把小刀来，在他的趾甲盖上敲了敲：“做点表面功夫。”  
他捏住肖战的拇指，刀尖抵在趾甲盖缝处，用力往里刺去。  
肖战本能地再次缩脚，却被太子牢牢地攥住了。太子抬头看他：“疼吗？”  
肖战蹙着眉，声音也有些不稳：“长在自己身上，自然是疼的。”  
太子道：“那便叫出来。”  
肖战却是笑了：“太子殿下是想我叫给谁听？”  
太子也不跟他绕弯子：“你别管是谁，总之今晚你必须得给我叫出来，越勾人越好。”他说着，将手上小刀一旋，愣是将肖战的趾甲盖给撬松了半块。  
肖战十指骤然收紧，抓着身下的被褥，用力到骨节发白，却是咬着牙没发出任何声音。  
太子皱起眉看着他。  
肖战有些微喘：“老规矩，有条件。”  
太子殿下脸色一冷：“肖战，你不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒。”  
肖战哈哈笑了两声：“原来这算敬酒吗？”  
“你什么意思？”  
肖战说：“殿下无非就是想弄出点我在与你行云雨之事的动静，好让其他有心来听墙角的人相信我的确就是个男宠，而不是别的什么身份。”  
他说着把脚缩回来踩在床侧，手指捏住被撬裂了一半的趾甲盖，一咬牙，将它整个拔了下来，随手扔到一边：“这事可以商量，用不着一上来就对我用刑。太子殿下这是越过了敬酒，直接赏了我罚酒。”  
太子盯着他那只血肉模糊的脚趾，低低笑了两声，抬头看他：“如此倒是我对先生不敬了。”他站起身，理了理衣服：“说吧，什么条件？”  
“我要此战边军从百夫长往上，所有将领的名单。”  
太子疑道：“大战在即，你已然有必胜的把握，还要这名单做什么？”  
肖战道：“自然是做些买通军情的行当，以保万无一失。”  
“你放肆！！”太子手掌一抬，就要往他脸上扇去，却被肖战稳稳地拦在了半空。  
肖战攥着他的手腕，强行让他把手放了下来，甚至安抚一般地拍了拍他的手背：“太子殿下别着急动手，这一巴掌打下来，条件可就更高了——您知道的，我从不轻易吃亏。”  
肖战从床上起身，被太子弄伤的那只脚虚点在地上，一瘸一拐地去给他倒了杯茶，含笑递过：“您应该也知道，如若这个条件不谈妥，要逼我出声，有多难。”

09

“嗯……啊——”  
“哈……”  
“慢、慢一点……呃——”  
“呼……”  
伴着床架晃动的声响，床帐内喘息与呻吟不绝于耳。  
肖战单手撑在床铺上，喘着粗气做着俯卧撑，皮肤上已经出了一层薄薄的汗，他气息不稳地说：“太快了……”  
他身旁便是太子，同他一样在做俯卧撑，只不过是双手支撑，因此倒比肖战看起来气定神闲了许多。  
这便是肖战想出来的办法——不就是要声音吗，也不一定非得上床才有声儿。  
肖战让双手支撑的太子来把控快慢，自己则单手支撑跟着他，这样肖战便会更吃力，弄出来的声响也更逼真。  
太子闷着头，丝毫没有要慢下来的意思。  
肖战叫得十分尽职尽责，声音实在太勾人，太子忍不住偏过一点视线去看他，入眼便是微微泛红的脸颊，有汗水沿着鼻梁滑下，挂在鼻尖，随着一上一下的动作颤抖着，两瓣红唇张开一点，那些个带着勾子一般的字眼便是这般泻出。  
太子明显感觉到一股热意往下身涌去，绷着脸强迫自己收束心绪，俯卧撑的频率也不知不觉间加快。  
肖战喘得更厉害了：“不行了……太快了……唔！”  
太子终于无法忍受，一把将他掀翻，压在身下，用力堵住了那张浪叫了这许久的嘴。  
肖战不是第一次被太子这样轻薄，而只要不触碰到他的底线，他倒也无所谓顺水推舟，照顾一下这位合作伙伴对肉体上的需求。  
于是他一边任由太子在自己身上啃咬，一边活动着方才因做支撑而酸痛的手臂。  
然后他就感觉到太子的手往下伸进了他的亵裤，隐隐有要往后方开拓的趋势。  
肖战脸色一冷，屈起一条腿去拦他，警告道：“殿下。”  
太子恍若未闻，顺手握着他的膝盖往旁边掰，将自己卡在了他两腿之间。继续动作前，居然还想起来伸手探进肖战的头发，摸出那两根银针，顺手塞进了床栏的缝隙里。  
他俯下身去吻肖战的嘴唇：“先生这次可是落在我手里了。”  
肖战只是冷冷地看着他，甚至都没有对他的举动做出太多的反应。  
太子只当他是束手就擒，颇有些急切地将他的亵裤彻底褪去，紧接着便被肖战抬起脚踹向胸口。  
他反应倒也很快，一手握住了肖战的脚踝，索性将他的腿架在了自己肩上，连带着人的后腰也被抬离了床铺，私处豪无遮拦地暴露在了自己面前。  
太子扬着嘴角，正打算调笑几句，忽然肖战抬了一下还挂着一半中衣的手臂，一道极细的银光闪过，太子便保持着跪坐在肖战两腿之间的姿势，定在了原地：“你……”  
肖战此时才终于露出一点笑，却冷得可怕：“太子殿下以为我就只准备了那两根银针吗？”  
他再次抬脚踹向太子胸口，把人踹得向后倒向床尾，以一个扭曲的姿势仰躺在床上，正刺在他眉心的一根针随着这番动作晃了晃。  
肖战坐起身，漫不经心地理了理中衣的袖口，太子看了一眼，这才发现他袖口也藏了许多东西。  
肖战探身去拿捡被他压住的裤子穿上，太子艰难地瞪着他：“肖战，你把我解开……”  
肖战却摇了摇头：“太子殿下今晚喝多了，该好生躺着歇息才是——定身作用四个时辰便会自动解开，太子殿下放心，针细得很，不会留下痕迹。”  
他说着还十分贴心地把太子的腿摆直了，又抓着他的双手交叠放在腹部，仿佛完全没看到耻毛从中立着的东西，就这么跨下了床。  
太子咬牙切齿道：“边军将领的名单，你不要了吗？”  
肖战正在铜镜前穿衣，闻言动作不停，语气冷到极点：“太子殿下应该好好思考，怎样才能让我接受这份名单才是。”  
他随便套了几件衣服，又将被太子塞在床头的缝隙里的银针拔下来插回发髻之中，低头看了一眼先时被太子弄伤的脚趾，直接拎着那只鞋，光着受伤的脚出了门。  
肖战跛着脚沿着门廊走了两步，便又顿住了，他远远地看见王一博依靠在门廊尽头的柱子上，一双眼睛一直盯着这边。  
肖战几乎是下意识地缓和了脸色，一瘸一拐地朝他走去。  
王一博脸上没有什么表情，目光从他的脸上移到他脖颈上的痕迹，又移到他敞着半边的衣服，最后落在他光着点在地上的脚。  
他皱起眉：“脚怎么了？”  
“哦，受了点伤……”  
肖战还没说完，王一博便蹲下身，将手垫到他脚底下，让他踩在自己手心，低头去看他那只被硬生生撬掉了趾甲的脚趾。  
王一博仰起脸看他，神色中难掩怒意：“他还对你用刑？”  
肖战却好似完全没听他说话，自顾自问道：“你听到了多少？”  
王一博是他亲手教出来的学生，耳力如何他很清楚。此时隔着半条门廊的距离，恐怕除开他故意叫得可怜的那些声响，别的话也能听得一清二楚。  
王一博把他的脚放回地上，也不打算瞒他：“从你叫他慢一点开始。”  
“哦～”肖战看着他笑，“那是正赶上精彩之处了。”  
王一博看了他一眼，突然抓着他一只手臂绕过自己肩背。  
肖战惊了一下：“殿下做什么？”  
王一博微微蹲身，不容拒绝地把他背了起来：“去屋里，给你上药。”  
肖战身体有些僵硬：“殿下，深更半夜，我待在你屋里，恐怕不妥……”  
王一博哼了一声：“反正你现在在外也没有什么正经名声。”  
他顿了顿，又道：“还是说，战哥哥在担心会坏我名声？”  
肖战闭口不言。  
王一博便当他是默认，像是心情愉快了些许，垫了垫背上的人，把他背得更稳，弯着唇安慰他：“没事，万一被人瞧见，就说我被肖先生美色诱惑，实在等不到成婚那一天……”  
肖战：“……”  
这传出去好像也没好听到哪里去吧？  
王一博把他背到自己房间，让他坐在床侧，先去擦了手，然后在肖战面前单膝跪下，把他的脚搁在自己膝头，从怀里掏出药，小心翼翼地抹在伤处。  
肖战看着他低头十分专注的模样，心里又软又酸。  
“为何要请旨赐婚？”肖战突然问道。  
——你知不知道，这等于是在往自己身上揽麻烦？  
王一博顿了顿，应得却坦然：“我喜欢你，当然想纳你入门。”  
肖战又道：“太子殿下早知你心思。”他这话没有太多的疑问语气，仿佛只是确认这一事实。  
“对。”王一博点头，“自我上朝以来，他时常言语间试探我，有意无意地提及你，我想着我一贯不擅长掩饰这些事，便没瞒他——说到这个，”他抬头看了一眼肖战，“他早知你身份对吧。”  
肖战便也不跟他绕弯子：“是。我与他有约在先，我替他争权，他给我提供一些情报。”  
王一博冷笑了一声：“当朝储君竟是靠着卖国上位。”  
肖战只笑了笑，不置可否。  
王一博替他包好了伤口，将他的脚放回鞋上，在他身边坐下，手在后方撑着身子，突然叫了他一声：“战哥哥。”  
肖战动了动，没有回头：“殿下，我们说好的，在外还请不要……”  
“我们说好的，在外你是肖先生，我是五殿下，私下你是战哥哥，我是王一博——”王一博打断他，“可私下你也并不肯叫我的名字，那我又做什么还要在外人面前让自己不自在？”  
肖战沉默片刻，语气中没了温度：“如此倒是我不遵约定在前了，我向殿下道歉。”  
王一博立马坐直了，去拉他的手：“我没有要怪你的意思，你别生气。”  
“不敢。”肖战垂着眼睛，挣开了他的手。  
他倒至于因为这一两句话就跟王一博生气——又或者说，其实这股气已经闷了有些时日了。  
肖战其实从得知王一博要去边境那天起，就一直有些郁郁。  
正如他对太子说的，此战南国势在必得，所以王一博此时南下领军，必定占不到任何便宜，但他又不可能为了王一博而让南国舍弃这一战。  
肖战是一个很喜欢跟自己较劲的人，遇上这样的事，也是怪自己为什么想不到两全其美的解决办法——而后就自然而然地又想起王一博是因为向天子要他才被派去边境，便更觉得是自己连累了他。  
他在这边心思百转千回，那边王一博则是窸窸窣窣一阵，挪得离他近了些，抓着他手臂，一个翻身，把他压进了被子里。  
肖战皱了皱眉：“殿下又想做什么？”  
王一博撑起身子：“不做什么，我只有几句话要问你。”  
肖战便将双手交叠枕在头底下，面无表情地看着床顶：“那你问。”  
王一博便问道：“你不许我透露你的身份，只是因为对你不利吗？”  
肖战笑：“不然呢？难道还能是因为对殿下你不利？”  
王一博也跟着他笑：“确实有所怀疑。”  
他道：“你当时跟我说的是，不要透露你的身份，也不要透露我知道此事。前者或许是因为会对你不利，但后者，我想了想，其实应该是是担心太子如若知道你与我交过底，可能会对我动手——也就是说，是在为我考虑。”  
肖战并没有立马答话，许久才轻轻地笑了一下：“殿下未免有些自作多情了……”  
“你没有给他。”王一博道。  
肖战一下子没明白他在说什么：“什么？”  
“我都听到了——你用来防身的银针，还有你找他要的将领名单。”王一博直视着他的眼睛，“你没有让他要你。”  
肖战眉头一跳：“所以？”  
“所以男宠身份只是掩人耳目，你们其实没有发生那些事。”  
肖战无奈：“你以为我很喜欢那些事吗？能拒绝自然拒绝。”  
他推了推王一博，坐起身子，也不介意王一博就卡在他两腿间：“男宠身份是掩人耳目没错，但该做的还是都要做——我的确不喜欢那些事，但也并不介意。”  
他轻轻勾起唇：“王一博，我没你想得那么干净。”  
肖战从太子房里出来时衣服就只是松垮垮地挂着，此时锁骨和胸口的痕迹仿佛挑衅一般，正好暴露在王一博眼前。  
王一博目光黯了黯，又把他重新压回床里，一只手直接探向他下身：“那你为何不拒绝我？”  
肖战整个人一僵。  
“还是说，你舍不得？”  
王一博手上用力揉了几下，便惹得肖战发出一声轻喘。  
他逼得更近，像是不想放过肖战任何一点细微的松动：“肖战，你心里是不是有我？”

10

身体的反应骗不了人，肖战几乎是在王一博碰到自己的一瞬间就软了腰。  
他下意识地屈起一条腿，要去躲开那只作乱的手，却被王一博当成是迎合，牵着他的手往下摸：“它有反应了。”  
肖战宛如被烫到一般缩回手，急促地喘着气：“殿下！”  
王一博轻轻笑了一声，俯身与他鼻尖相抵：“你在紧张。”  
他的手隔着几层布料有一下没一下地揉着肖战的下身，感觉到那东西一点点抬起头，甚至开始本能地往自己手上蹭。  
王一博挑了挑眉，终于肯把他的裤子脱了，温热的手心与滚烫的物事直接相贴，便感觉到这东西又硬了几分。  
“你明明很喜欢我。”王一博说着，还去蹭了蹭他的嘴唇。  
肖战像是觉得十分羞耻，扭头错开了他直勾勾的视线。  
“别躲啊战哥哥。”王一博停了一下，把他的脸扳回来，又抓着他的手贴在自己胸口：“推开我，不想要就推开我。”  
肖战被他逼得浑身紧绷，眼睛发红，像是随时都要哭出来，可抵在他胸口的手却使不上任何劲，被胸膛之下一颗砰砰直跳的心烫得一缩，而后却又十分留恋一般重新贴了上去。  
——他想要，这是他心心念念的人，他怎么可能不想要。  
王一博一直盯着他，手上动作更快。突然看到肖战发髻间有什么东西闪了一下，心念一动，抬手去摸了摸，竟是将那两根银针找了出来。  
“好东西，”他将手里的东西打量了一番，“小巧方便隐藏，又不易在人身上留痕迹——你亲自出手的话，遇上寻常人，拖个四五个时辰不成问题。”  
他又冲着肖战笑：“用在我身上，也至少能拖两个时辰。”  
他把针塞到肖战手里，又握着肖战的手往自己身上凑：“试试吗？”  
肖战显然很怕伤到他，拼命缩着手不肯去碰他：“不……”  
“好，那就不试。”王一博便也不再强迫他，还仿佛很贴心一般地把针塞到枕头底下去，又引着肖战的手来剥自己的衣服：“帮我脱。”  
肖战用力摇了摇头，手紧抓在他衣襟处不肯往下动作，下身则依旧不断往上送，像是在乞求着抚慰。  
王一博有些无奈一般，亲了亲他的嘴唇：“好吧，先解决你。”  
他重新握住肖战的下身，十分周到地动作起来。  
肖战更加拼命地摇着头，弓着身子又要躲。  
王一博稍微用了点力把住他：“你到底想如何？说出来好不好？”  
肖战睁开眼睛看向他，目光中似是悲伤又似是情动。他双手缓缓地攀上王一博的肩、缓缓地拂过他的脊背，然后突然在他后腰用力一拍——  
王一博就这样以一个跪在他双腿间的姿势趴在了他身上，手甚至还握在他前端。  
肖战的胸口剧烈地起伏着，鼻翼随着喘息扇动。  
他近乎粗鲁地把王一博从自己身上推下去，与平日里和和气气的模样判若两人。  
王一博仰躺在床上，有些茫然地想，自己是不是真的自作多情了。  
可是下一刻，肖战翻了个身跨坐在他腿上，紧接着，王一博感觉到自己的裤子被剥去，下身被包进了一个湿热的地方。  
“……！”王一博怔愣了好一会儿才意识到是肖战把他含住了，一时间有些慌乱：“战哥哥！”  
肖战丝毫不为所动，只卖力地吞吐着嘴里的东西。  
王一博被他定住了身子，除了一双眼睛哪儿也动不了，只能任他这般伺候着敏感的下身。  
他极力地将眼睛往下看，却也只能看到肖战因为姿势而高高翘起的臀部、其下几寸流畅的腰线，以及一个已经松散的发髻。  
王一博感觉到全身的血液仿佛都在往身下涌，将牙齿咬得微微发抖。  
屋子里一时只剩下两人粗重的喘息，以及肖战实在被噎得难受时忍不住发出的一两声轻哼。  
“咳……”  
待王一博终于泄身时，肖战只觉得两颊都已有些酸麻。他把嘴里腥咸的东西尽数吞下，坐直了身子，又平复了一阵，竟是将情欲硬生生地压了下去。  
他撑在王一博上方，居高临下地看着他，两人均是眼尾发红，眼睛上蒙着一层水光。  
半晌，他道：“是，我是舍不得拒绝你。”  
“——或者按照你爱听的话来说，我心里有你。”  
他笑了起来，却比哭还叫人心疼。  
“可是那又怎样呢？”  
“为了大局我可以连自己都不要，再多搭上一个你，又有什么关系？”  
“王一博，别把自己想得太重要了。”  
——肖战，你也别把自己想得太厉害了。  
你护不住他。  
肖战早该知道，王一博从来都不是一个会被别人圈住的人——外人圈不住他，肖战也圈不住他。  
如若能老老实实地待在肖战划出的危险区之外，一生不沾权争、寄情山水，那就不是王一博了。  
肖战爬起来，将王一博的身子摆成一个较为舒服的姿势，又给他身上盖了一层被子。整个过程神色淡漠，一个眼神都没再分给王一博——仿佛这样就可以忽略心口的隐痛。  
“对不起。”  
肖战跨过他下床时，听到全身被定住的人这样说道。  
“殿下客气了。”肖战面无表情地回道。  
他捡起自己的衣服穿好，低头看见足趾上缠的一圈布，像是觉得十分碍眼一般，蹲身直接将布条撕去了，然后像是感觉不到痛一般将鞋袜穿好，打算离开。  
“名单，我也有。”王一博又说道。  
肖战步子一顿。  
王一博道：“在书案上，你拿走吧，回头我再找兵部要一份便是。”  
肖战按他说的，在书案旁的一沓文卷之中翻找片刻，果然翻出了一份名单。  
肖战挑起眉：“殿下肯给我？”  
王一博道：“当作是今夜冲撞战哥哥的赔罪。”  
肖战冷哼了一声：“你就不怕会战死在边疆？”  
“你会让我死吗？”  
——你会让他死吗？  
肖战并没去答他，只是沉默着收好了名单，拉开房门准备离开。  
“祝愿殿下凯旋。”

肖战离开王一博的房间后就直接回了太子的私宅。  
他很少有这样烦躁的情绪，在书房写了一夜的字也没能静下来。  
书房的门在天亮后不久被敲响。  
肖战头也不抬地问道：“何事？”  
太子的声音从门外传来：“是我。”  
肖战笔一顿，随手搁在一边，揉了揉因为熬了一整晚而胀痛的头：“请进。”  
太子推门走进来，神色有些尴尬，甚至目光躲闪不敢直接去看肖战。  
倒是肖战好似什么也没发生过一般，依旧是给他上茶：“太子殿下找我有事？”  
“咳，”太子轻轻咳了一声，“来给你赔罪。”  
肖战皮笑肉不笑地回：“不敢。”  
太子有些心虚地瞟了他一眼，觉出他周身比平日里都要冷了不少的气场，尽量放低了姿态：“昨夜……是我冒犯了，先生别放在心上。”  
肖战给他上好了茶，自己也倒了一杯，兀自喝茶：“没有。”  
太子便又掏出一张折叠好的纸：“先生要的名单，给您送来了。”  
肖战这才分了一分注意力给他——也只是轻轻笑了一声，然后把那张纸推回到太子面前：“多谢，但是不用了。”  
太子脸色渐渐转为阴沉：“……肖战。”  
肖战掀了一下眼皮：“何事？”  
太子直勾勾地盯着他，明显是在极力压制怒意。而肖战仿佛完全没被威慑到，一手漫不经心地转着茶盏，回看的目光中看不出任何情绪，却让人觉得遍体生寒。  
许久，太子才长长地舒了口气，先行败下阵来：“昨夜的事，是我不对，先生记恨，我无话可说。但是我希望先生不会因此而误了大计——王一博如若打赢了这一仗，那便是带着军功回来，到时候……”  
肖战有些好笑：“谁告诉您他能打赢了？”  
太子一愣。  
肖战把茶盏放回桌案上，站起身，理了理衣服：“殿下若是为此事而来，那大可不必。”  
他像是在宣判一个既定的事实，神态和语气都极冷：“我说过，这一战，北国必输无疑。”

11

南北两国在半年后全面开战。  
北国惨败，边境一连十几座城池接连沦陷，南国军队一路烧杀抢掠，所到之处不见活口，直将十几年前那场败仗的仇十成十的还了回来。  
王一博领着援军抵达边境时，两国还并未完全拉开战线，只是偶尔有小范围的走火，而从这些小摩擦开始，就一直是北国不敌，接连退败。  
而王一博带着天子之命前来助阵，很是鼓舞了北国的士气，其本人也颇懂些军务战术，在他的带领下，北国一扫颓势，扳回了几局。  
奈何南国显然是筹谋已久，先前小范围的骚扰只是试探，全面战线一经拉开，来势实在凶猛，王一博第一次第二次能打对方个措手不及，时日一长，却还是抵不过两军兵力悬殊。  
——南国这些年韬光养晦，乃是举全国之力要报仇雪耻，自不是北国寻常程度的边防能够抵挡得住的。  
北国边防彻底溃散的那一天，王一博原是带着一支骑兵冲着敌军后方杀去，谁知南国军队早有准备，反客为主，将这支骑兵杀得七零八落，半数以上的领队直接被斩于马下，而主帅王一博，则在混乱中不知所踪，生死未卜。

算算日子，现下已是那一败过后的第三十三天了，王一博在那一战中被两名随从拼死救下，混入了北上的流民之中。  
——只有往北，走到尚在北国势力范围内的地方，才有可能重新与皇家那边取得联系。  
“殿下，您还是吃些东西吧。”  
留在王一博身边的两名随从之一，竟正是他在京城时府上的那位主事，此时拿了一小块干粮蹲在他身边苦苦相劝。  
王一博已经三天没吃进东西了，此时靠在一块石头上闭目养神，闻言掀开眼皮看了看：“不吃。”  
他的声音有些沙哑，显然嗓子也很不舒服，不愿意多说话，于是把头扭向另一边，又闭上了眼睛。  
主事又是着急又是无奈：“殿下。”  
王一博便眼睛也懒得睁：“我吃了也是会吐出来的，浪费。”  
他在那一战中伤得不轻，又接连流离数日，身上一直不太痛快，起初没觉得有什么，后来渐渐开始不愿吃东西，近几日更是吃什么吐什么。  
这一路北上四处都有南国军队在搜捕漏网之鱼，他们不能走大路，只能拣些偏僻小道，虽说给几人野猎觅食提供了方便，但也导致他们要赶的路比远了好几倍。  
近日来王一博胃口越来越小，那些个带着腥味的野兔野鸽，他只闻到就一阵反胃，只偶尔还能消受几块干粮，两名随从便把自己的干粮都省了下来留给他，至这日，实际上也是所剩无几。  
这时，另一位随从自溪边打了水回来，正巧看到同伴愁眉苦脸：“殿下还是不肯吃东西？”  
主事点了点头。  
“我看看，”随从把水壶递给他，也在王一博身边蹲下，抬手去碰了碰他的额头，顿时脸色一变，“怎么这么烫？”  
他倒不是王一博从府里带出来的人，但也是从京城应征入伍的，在王一博那支队伍中做军医，因着不仅懂医，也通些武学，便也时常跟着主帅上战场厮杀——结果就也跟着被与大部队冲散，成了护送王一博一路北上的随从之一。  
王一博听到他说话，出声回道：“可能是发烧了，我有点头晕。”  
他动了动，睁开眼：“有水吗？好渴。”  
“有有有，刚打来的。”军医示意同伴扶着他，给喂了点水。  
“谢谢。”王一博舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，把水壶递了回去。  
他抬头看了看天色：“应该还有几个时辰才会天黑。休息好了吗？我们继续赶路。”  
“是。”  
两位随从应了一声，跟着他一同起身。  
谁知王一博刚迈出一步，就身形不稳地往一旁栽去。  
“殿下！”军医赶忙搀住他。  
“没事，只是起快了。”王一博推开他，不甚在意地笑了笑，“走吧……”  
——然后他又往另一边倒去，被主事一把捞住，就这么晕了过去。  
“殿下！”  
军医两步上前，把主事手里拿的东西都接过来，吩咐道：“把他背去溪边。他身上太热了，需得散散。”  
“好。”主事便把王一博背起来，跟着军医往溪边走。  
两人在溪边找了块稍平整的地方放下王一博，军医一边吩咐着主事把王一博的衣服解开，一边把自己的外衣脱了去溪边打湿，回来时，看到主事半扶着王一博的身子，神色复杂。  
“怎么了？”军医问道。  
主事只是抬头看他，并没答话——也无需答他，因为他走近后也听到了王一博的低声呓语：  
“战哥哥……”  
两人一时沉默了下来。  
许久，主事才道：“他是真的很喜欢先生。”  
军医默然点了点头。  
他把自己的外衣拧作半干，撕成好几条，先团了两团分别塞在了王一博腋下，又垫了一块在王一博额头上。  
待几块布料被王一博的体温捂热，他便又重新去溪边沾湿，再回来给王一博垫上。  
如此来回，到夜幕降临时，王一博竟真的退了点热，人也醒了过来。  
主事扶着他坐起来，又给他递干粮：“殿下，多少吃一点。”  
王一博皱着眉，正想推拒，军医却在一旁道：“您已经几天没吃东西了，再这样下去，撑不到回去见肖先生的。”  
王一博一顿，抬手接过东西塞进嘴里，用力嚼碎吞下去，又灌了几口水，结果一口气还没喘顺，便喉头一紧，一把推开主事的手，头扭向一边，哇地吐了一地。  
军医有些不忍，一边拍着他的背给他顺气，一边给他递水：“您慢些吃，哪怕吐了八成，也还是吃进去了两成的。”  
王一博轻轻地“嗯”了一声，又接了块干粮，强忍着恶心继续往嘴里塞。  
一大块东西被他含在嘴里，挤得脸颊鼓囊囊的，两只眼睛因为方才吐得厉害而蒙着一层水光。  
他不知是想到了什么，突然笑了一声，却不见有多高兴，反倒是两滴眼泪顺着脸颊滑下来。他自言自语一般地嘀咕道：“战哥哥会愿意见到我吗？”  
两名随从对视一眼，没有接话。

三人在溪边过了一夜，到天亮时才继续往北走。  
王一博烧没完全退，先时腿上的伤又不曾好好养着，本就走得不快，此时更是走两步便晃一晃，像是随时又要倒了一般。  
两名随从实在不忍，便商量着轮流背他走。  
起初王一博一再推拒，但他现下实在体力不支，也推不过另外两人，便只好任他们安排。  
如此又过了十来天，三人才终于到了北国势力以内。  
王一博这十天里倒是没有再不肯吃东西，可也是吃十成吐八成，精神一日不如一日，还是靠着军医每日在他几处穴位施针，才不至于神志不清。饶是如此，待进到城内时，王一博也已经伏在主事的背上昏迷过去了。  
好在能昭示他身份的令牌就一直被他别在腰间，因此两个随从拿了令牌予守城的将士看过，便也顺利进了城，被这座城池的太守接到了府上将养。  
三人流离一月有半，均是元气大伤，在太守府上住了半个多月，才总算恢复得差不多了。  
在此期间，太守也已与京城取得联系，禀告了五皇子生还的消息，同时也将王一博战败前得知的些许情况一并上报。  
天子听闻幼子大难不死，特派一路亲兵下到这座城池，接五皇子回京。

回京途中，王一博坐在马车里，驾车的依旧是从战场上把他救下的那两名随从。  
王一博掀开车帘，看了看前后都离马车有一段距离的护送队伍，状似无意道：“在下有一事要请教二位。”  
主事正牵着缰绳，并未回头，而军医则是朝他一拱手：“殿下客气了，请讲。”  
王一博问道：“为何要救我？”  
——分明一路上他的令牌就别在腰间，只须趁他重伤或昏迷将令牌顺走，抵达北国势力范围内时，自也有办法寻得生路。  
——又或者，他们在战场上眼见大势已去时就可以倒戈，毕竟南国的态度一直是不杀降兵。  
多救下一个王一博，除了斩断他们投降的后路、拖慢他们逃命的脚程，并不会给他们带来任何好处。  
军医愣了愣，面色有些迷茫：“殿下在说什么？”  
王一博却只是看了他许久，轻轻笑了一声：“无事。只是想谢谢两位拼死救了我性命。”  
他将视线投向前方，看着已然近在眼前的、他离开了一年多的京城，缓缓开口：“要到了。”

12

五殿下抵京的消息早已传开。  
也不知皇家是如何渲染过五皇子在边疆的丰功伟绩，王一博一进城，便被街坊自发准备的彩带糊了一脸。  
“……”王一博把脸上的东西剥下来，略有些狐疑地问赶车的两名随从：“我们是打了败仗吧？”  
两名随从也不比他好，满头挂的都是五颜六色的东西，却没空去摘。两人对视半晌，肃然道：“惨败。”  
王一博打量了一番夹道欢迎的百姓，又问：“他们是在迎接我们吗？”  
两人再次颔首：“喊的是‘五殿下天降奇才，绝代风华’。”  
王一博：“……？？？”  
他没再说话，心里却忍不住自问了一句：我是在父皇的儿子里面排行第五没错吧？  
如此热闹的景象一直持续到一行人抵达王一博府上。  
府里也一早收拾过，待他下了马车，便有一长串的下人整齐分列府门两侧，夹道相迎。  
军医并非他府上的人，将他送到此处，便下车道别：“殿下已然安全回府，下医便不送进去了。”  
王一博微一颔首：“辛苦。先生如果喜欢，日后欢迎来我府上当差。”  
他像是随口一提，说完便往府里走去。军医却是在原地愣了愣，抬起头，正巧王一博身后的主事从他面前走过。  
主事步子不停，只不着痕迹地对他摇了摇头。

五皇子归京，天子亲派身边的公公前来慰问，嘱休沐一日，次日清晨进宫述职。  
只是这一天说是休沐，王一博却并没能休息——几位皇兄、各门权贵相继亲自登门或托人问候，昔日冷清的府邸，这一日竟是门庭若市，一度让王一博再次怀疑自己究竟是不是打了败仗回来。  
四皇子在快要晚膳时来访，客套一番，便被留下来用饭。  
王一博在流离途中伤了肠胃，这些日子依旧在将养，晚上吃得十分清淡，于是叫下人将大鱼大肉都往四皇子那边摆，自己面前却只摆了碗清粥。  
王一博道：“我还在养身子，消受不起这等荤腥，不能陪四哥，还请勿怪。”  
四皇子看了看自己面前的菜，又看了看王一博面前的粥，笑得有些尴尬：“要不我陪五弟一起喝粥吧。”  
王一博也不跟他多客气，便叫人给他上了粥，又点了几个菜对身边的主事吩咐：“这几样菜装好，吃过饭随我去看看战哥哥，他喜欢吃这些……”  
“啪嗒”一声，四皇子手中的瓷勺落在了碗里，发出清脆的声响。  
王一博下意识看向他：“四哥？”  
四皇子看了他片刻，试探道：“五弟未曾听闻肖战落狱之事？”  
王一博：“？？！！”

原来王一博外出打仗的这一年多里，京城也是风起云涌。  
先是查出户部有人虚报国用以充私囊，后又从京城四周几处匪窝中查出了兵部特制的军用枪刀。  
以此为始，又牵扯出各大权贵结党营私欺上瞒下的罪行，一时间人人自危，检举的检举、自首的自首，直搅得朝堂一片乌烟瘴气。  
几位皇子在这一系列事件中多有牵连，天子大怒，一举收回儿子们手中的权职，将几位原本有亲王爵位的皇子打回便宜少爷，不允再涉政务。  
只有五皇子和太子侥幸逃过削爵——王一博是因为本身就没有什么爵位，且本人在外带兵，并没能与京城这些个乌七八糟的事儿扯上关系，而太子，则自然是因为有肖战在幕后周旋。  
天家多荒淫，然储君有德，倒也算是不幸中的万幸。  
自此，天子愈发器重太子，将几起贪污受贿的案子也交由他处置，如此，即是又给了太子落井下石的机会。  
一时间，太子殿下在京城可谓一手遮天，其余几位皇子却是再无翻身之力。

肖战是三个多月前，被自己人出卖的。  
天子尚值盛年，虽器重太子，却不至于把诸如水运、国库此类命脉都交给他，因此巡查码头货物之事，依旧是派亲兵去办。  
问题正是出现在了入京的货物上。  
一次巡查中，天子亲兵在抵京货物里发现了几封藏得极其隐秘的信件，信件的内容从北国边防布局到将领名单，再到粮草分配，无一不是与南北两国大战相关的绝密情报。联系边境近日屡屡传来的败绩，不难想到，是有人泄露了军情。  
有人在天子眼皮底下通敌叛国，自是又惹得龙颜大怒，一道圣旨下来，负责送货验货收货的所有人员都被革职查办，而这一次，却是连太子都未能幸免——毕竟太子一向与码头主管交往甚密，会在这件事上扮演怎样的角色，尚未可知。  
案件交由刑部和大理寺联合审办，或严刑拷打，或威逼利诱，一连十天不眠不休的审问，竟还真从一名送货的小卒口里审出了东西：北国京城内有南国的卧底。  
太子因码头之事被禁足东宫，却不知如何消息依旧灵通，那边刚审出点东西，这边便有了动作——  
肖战刚在桌案边坐下，就察觉到了端倪。  
码头一案牵连太子，他作为太子的男宠自也逃不脱干系，一连几日都在天子亲兵的监视下，好在上头还有个太子的名头袒护着，倒也好酒好饭伺候，不曾被苛待。  
可今日他一看面前摆的酒杯便知，这里头有东西。  
倒也没有太多反应，只是轻轻哼了一声，手指摩挲了一下酒杯：“太子殿下赏的？”  
他并没明说是问谁，因此侍立在身边的几个人也只眼观鼻鼻观口，无人应话。  
肖战又道：“是大理寺那边审出东西了？”  
却好像并不等谁回答，他仿佛有些无奈地笑了笑：“太子殿下还真是一如既往地耐不住性子——那边刚供出人来，他便要杀我，岂非做贼心虚，坐实了通敌叛国的罪名？”  
他话音刚落，便有一位侍卫闪身至他身后，一手钳他下巴，另一手夺过酒杯要强行将酒灌进他嘴里。  
肖战反应奇快，头一扭，错开了酒杯，一手向后，手腕间滑出一块刀片，又准又狠地扎进了身后之人腿根。再捏着刀片一拧，只听得这侍卫一声痛呼，手上力道全无，肖战便顺势一肘将他击退开来。  
侍立在房间里的其他几人显然也早已被换成太子的人，见同伴落败，也不再掩藏，围将上来，一刀一剑，均是冲着肖战命门而来。  
肖战冷哼了一声，一手掀翻了饭桌，一时间乒乒乓乓碗筷碎了一地。一名侍卫劈开桌面再次逼近，却被肖战一个错身捏了腕部命脉，手一软，刀便被肖战夺了过去。  
有了武器，肖战便更不怕这几人围攻，格住迎面两剑，手腕一翻，却是劈碎了身后窗栏，破窗而出跃入院中。  
几名侍卫也跟着追出来，却是在跃到庭院之中时动作一顿——门口正巧来了大理寺的人，手里拿着一卷文书，想是来提人了。  
肖战眉头一挑，却是熟视无睹，趁几名侍卫发愣，倏地欺身上前，飞快地在每人身上几处穴位拍过，叫几人都定在了原地无法挪步。  
肖战这才把刀一扔，整理了一下衣服，迎到门口：“大人有何吩咐？”  
结果自然是大理寺从那小卒口中进一步审出了肖战的名字，前来捉拿押送。  
肖战听完，竟也不辩不躲，任由来人给自己上了枷，被带走之前，却是意有所指地扫了一眼依旧被定在院中的几名侍卫。

王一博越听眉头越紧：“太子殿下不曾救他？”  
四皇子道：“这可是通敌叛国大罪，撇清关系还来不及，哪敢去救人啊。”  
他说着像是想到什么，左右看了看，压低声又道：“其实刑部早有猜测，那日大理寺去提人时，撞上的那几名侍卫就是太子殿下派去提前结果肖战的，只是那几人在被审之前便已自裁，没能留下证词。”  
王一博怒道：“太子还想杀他？！”  
四皇子道：“要我说，此举明显是心虚，可太子殿下那边一口咬定并不知晓肖战的身份，也不承认那几人是他所派。倒是肖战入狱后，在狱中又遭遇了几次暗杀，后查出都是东宫的手笔，太子殿下才说，是得知枕边人竟是敌国暗探，愤恨不已，想杀他泄愤……”  
王一博冷冷道：“谁知是不是过河拆桥呢。”  
四皇子点头：“可他毕竟是储君，若无实证，父皇断不会轻易定他的罪。况且那时边境刚传来你战败失踪的消息，谁也不知道你是不是还活着，又能不能安全回来，如若仓促处决了太子，岂非叫天下人觉得皇家后继无人？唉，想当初我们几个也都对肖战动过心思，好在并没能得手，否则道此时也是一身腥……”  
王一博听他絮絮叨叨着说起往事，脸色并不太好，上下打量了他一阵，突然笑了一声：“所以我回京时弄得这么大张旗鼓，实是父皇在表态给天下人看，想留住百姓们对皇室的信心，而几位皇兄接连探访，也是因为觉得我会取代太子成为储君，想提前与我拉近关系。”  
四皇子被他直接点破心思，有些尴尬：“都是亲兄弟，相别一载，本也该来看望……”  
王一博却是懒得再与他周旋，站起身：“肖战现下被关在哪？”  
四皇子也跟着起身：“在刑部大牢。”  
王一博便冲着身后的主事扬了一下手：“走，去刑部。”  
四皇子大惊：“五弟想要做什么？”  
王一博淡淡地瞥了他一眼，迈开步子往外：“接人。”

13  
王一博并没能顺利进到刑部大牢——肖战乃要犯，是天子亲嘱专人看押，无天子口谕任何人不得探望。  
于是王一博调转车头，又去了皇宫。  
皇帝倒是没有不见他，王一博只在殿外等候了片刻，便被通传了觐见。  
“父皇。”  
王一博进殿时，皇帝刚在桌边坐下，正要用膳，见幼子来了，便招呼着一起坐下了：“来，一起吃点。”  
王一博应了“是”，在他身边坐下，却是没动筷子，抿着嘴唇斟酌着何时开口比较合适。  
皇帝也不睬他，自顾自地开始用膳。  
半晌，王一博终于耐不住，道：“父皇，我……”  
皇帝却是拍了拍他的手，打断了他的话：“你在边境辛苦了。”  
“父皇，我不是来……”  
皇帝只是点头：“朕知道你为何而来，先吃饭。”  
王一博愣了愣，低下头，还是忍不住要说出来：“我想接战哥哥回府。”  
皇帝吃了口菜：“他是敌国暗探。”  
王一博道：“我听四哥说了。”  
“他出卖军情，害得你险些命丧南境。”  
“我知道。”  
皇帝抬起眼睛，看了他许久，突然嗤了一声：“衣服都不曾换便敢进宫面圣，来找朕要人，你是真喜欢他。”  
王一博道：“我说过，这辈子非他不要。”  
皇帝笑了笑：“那也得把这顿饭吃完。”  
他说着往王一博碗里夹了一把菜，却在看到幼子埋头开始快速扒饭时渐渐收敛了神色，目光扫了一眼侍候在门口的一名护卫，后者微一颔首向他示意。  
皇帝这才比了个手势，缓缓开口：“给刑部通传一下，准五皇子亲审肖战。”

刑部大牢。  
王一博跟着狱卒一路往里走，七拐八拐直至最深处，狱卒才在一扇只留了一格不足半尺宽的铁门前停下。  
狱卒掏出钥匙打开锁，替他拉开了门，王一博一眼便看到了缩着身子侧躺在角落的草席上的人。  
“你们先下去，我有话要单独问他。”王一博打发走了看守的一应人员，深吸了一口气，迈步走了进去。  
“肖战。”  
肖战眼睫颤了颤，睁开一条缝，仿佛有些茫然。  
王一博蹲下身来：“还认得我是谁吗？”  
肖战看了他半晌，露出一个浅浅的笑：“五殿下回来了。”  
他撑着身子坐起来，牵动了一身的伤，不禁皱起眉，轻轻地“啧”了一声。  
王一博想去扶，却被不着痕迹地避开了。  
他收回僵在半空的手：“没能死在边境，让先生失望了。”  
肖战笑：“殿下说的哪里话，平安归来是好事，何来失望。”  
王一博哼了一声：“这样啊，我只道先生巴不得我死在战场上呢。”  
肖战歪了歪头：“怎么会？殿下若死了，我要上哪里寻活路去？”

肖战这话却是不假，他身份暴露被捕入狱，却能活到现在，多亏了有王一博在。  
他在狱中被关了三个月，起初的一个月里少不了严刑拷打，大理寺和刑部的人想尽了办法要撬开他的嘴，套问出更多有关卧底之事，可肖战好似听不懂他们说话一般，上刑时也哭也叫，停下来时却总还是十分冷静，无关紧要的问题答得毫无保留，一问及关键就只字不提。  
而肖战是王一博点名要纳入门的人，五皇子尚在战场为国厮杀，人自然是得给他留住，因此起初的十几天里，狱卒只是按照章程审问，刑罚再重，却也是留了情面的。  
可如此不痛不痒的审问却只持续了半月左右，从某一天开始，仿佛整个刑部的人都没了耐心再与他周旋，一夜之间翻了脸，钢针骨钉烙铁一应刑具都被拿了出来，泄愤似的用在肖战身上。  
一连数日，肖战几乎就没被从刑架上放下来过，几次直接昏死过去，又被一泼冷水浇醒，面对无休止的审问和拷打。  
而在他意识不甚清晰时，竟还真漏了点口风。有狱卒听到他念了一个名字——是太子的大名。  
此事很快被上报给天子，而天子这一次竟没有发怒，而只是沉声嘱咐再问。  
于是肖战得了几日安生，待他完全清醒过来，刑部尚书亲自审问他与太子的关系。  
肖战好似完全不知道自己曾经在半昏迷时叫过太子的名字，听到如此问他，微微讶异道：“大人不知吗？我是太子殿下的男宠。”  
刑部尚书脸色不变：“只是男宠？”  
肖战笑着反问：“大人还希望是什么？”  
刑部尚书并不答他，只是话锋一转：“前些时日来杀你的是东宫的人。”  
肖战脸上空白了一瞬，缓缓道：“太子殿下要杀我？”  
他像是不敢相信一般，在对方再次点头肯定后，目光变得有些迷茫，喃喃低语道：“怎么会呢？如若没了我，谁去帮他查……”  
话说了一半，他却蓦地闭了嘴，警惕地看向坐在对面的刑部尚书。  
刑部尚书脸色沉沉，又问：“帮他查什么？如何查？”  
肖战却是一个字也不肯再多说。  
刑部尚书与他对峙许久，有些疲惫地揉了揉眉心，对身边记录的文书比了个手势，将写好的口供接过，折叠好塞到袖子里，站起身：“把他带回去吧。”  
虽只是只言片语的供词，却进一步佐证了太子与南国谍报网有所接触。  
储君通敌，五皇子生死未卜，其余几名皇子也早已被削了爵位，天家一度陷入后继无人的担忧之中，审肖战愈发审得勤，可此人却好似因上次说漏嘴而懊恼得很，此后竟是连客套的话也懒得再多说。  
如此大抵又过了有一个月，刑部的牢房里竟是来了位大夫和一队侍女。  
大夫背着一个不小的箱子跟着狱卒走到关押肖战的牢房里，将前些日子被钉进肖战身子里的骨钉一一取出，又将他被打断的几处骨头接好，身上的伤口也清洗过后上了药，给用干净布条一圈一圈地包扎了起来。  
肖战看着好几个人围着自己转，觉到有些好笑，侧头去问在不远处亲自看守这处的刑部尚书：“大人这是何意？”  
刑部尚书只淡淡看了他一眼：“五殿下要回来了。”  
肖战一听便懂了——因着王一博找天子要他时，天子口头上那句的应允，北国断不会让他出事。  
再往深处想，只怕他在牢中这几个月以来受到的待遇变化也都与王一博那边的消息有关。  
刑罚骤然加重的那一天，要么是王一博打了败仗，要么就是人在边境出了什么事。而此时请了大夫来替他治伤，则大概又是王一博转危为安，或是戍边有功。  
——天家现下正陷入威严危机，如若五殿下能平安归京，乃是大幸。天子又是自前几年就很看重这位幼子，此时更是不会吝啬多给他一个他想要的人。

到了王一博抵京的这一天，肖战甚至还吃上了一顿有模有样的晚饭——就在王一博进入刑部大牢前不久。  
只是与饭菜一起摆在他面前的，还有一个药瓶。  
肖战一挑眉：“这是什么？”  
“药。”  
肖战翻了个白眼：“我当然知道是药……”  
“今夜或有人来看望先生，上头嘱咐给添了这味药。”  
肖战抬眼看向说话的狱卒——似乎不是从前看管他的那个，而是换了个眼生的。  
他也没做什么反抗，大大方方地倒了一粒吞下去，刚把药瓶放下准备吃饭，狱卒又道：“全部吃完。”  
肖战：“？”  
狱卒重复道：“上面嘱咐的是，一瓶药，全部吃完。”  
“……”肖战往瓶子里看了一眼，只见瓶底还躺了好几粒，他忍不住道：“这是想药我还是想药来看我的人啊？”

药效发作很快，差不多就在王一博迈入牢房的一瞬，肖战就感觉到身体里有一股热流开始窜，手脚都开始发软。  
他早猜到会是这种药，因此倒也没有多意外，只是有意无意地避免着与王一博直接接触。  
但王一博还是在三言两语的交谈间瞧出了端倪，也不再故意说气话，皱着眉在他额头上抹了一把：“你怎么了？怎么出这样多的汗？”  
肖战像受惊一般躲开他的手，末了才意识到自己反应过大了些，忙笑着掩饰：“无事，只是方才起身牵动了伤口，有些疼罢了。”  
王一博眉头更紧，盯着他的眼睛不说话，而肖战就在他目不转睛的注视中后庭涌出一股热潮，终于收不住一声轻吟：“啊……”  
“战哥哥！”王一博一把扶住他往一旁歪去的身子，这才发现他浑身都在发抖。  
肖战倒在王一博怀里，颤巍巍地抬起手去抓他的衣襟：“好热……”  
王一博不可能还没看出来他是什么情况，他咬着牙：“他们竟对你用这种下作的药！来人！把解药给我拿过来！”  
他说着就要起身去找狱卒要解药，却被肖战一把揪住衣领：“没、没用的……要解此毒，只能……只能……啊……”  
肖战声音断断续续，到后来实在耐不住，轻轻地发出了一声呻吟，双腿也难耐地蹭了蹭。  
他抬起一双布满水光的眼睛去看王一博：“五殿下……能否帮我个忙……”  
王一博喉头滚了滚，声音发紧：“你要我如何帮你？”  
“帮我……想办法见太子殿下……”  
王一博整个人一僵。他直视着肖战，眼中渐渐泛起血丝：“你再说一遍，你要见谁？”  
肖战抖得愈发厉害：“太……太子殿下……”  
王一博几乎是立马把他从自己怀里推了出去。  
肖战摔回草席上，又缩成了一团，一只手已经忍不住往自己下身探，仿佛完全没看到王一博十分焦躁地在牢房里快速地踱步。  
“嗯……哈……”  
王一博被他有一声没一声的呻吟叫得恨不得用墙上挂着的鞭子把他勒死，最后却只是把鞭子紧紧地攥在手里，在几步之远的地方红着眼睛盯着缩在草席上的人，额间青筋暴起。  
“啪”地一声，王一博狠狠一鞭抽在了墙上，鞭子一摔，冲出牢房，几乎是嘶吼着对看守的人命令道：“我回来之前谁也不许碰他！”  
他满脸戾气地出了刑部的牢房，快马赶到东宫，也不顾人阻拦，直直往里面冲：“放我进去！我要见太子！”  
听事的公公一边拦一边道：“太子殿下方才被陛下召入宫了……”  
王一博这才脚步一顿，紧接着便又立马转向去了皇宫。  
他脚程飞快，头脑却已然渐渐冷静下来。  
——太子被禁足多日，天子不闻不问，为何会在这时突然召入宫？  
——肖战入狱以来，虽遭受严刑拷打，但不曾被轻薄，为何刑部今日突然想起来要用这种药？  
——又为何时机如此之巧，恰好在肖战见到王一博时药效发作？  
再想一想皇帝非要留他吃的那顿晚饭，王一博已然反应过来，这药虽只下在了肖战一人身上，但要探的，却是他和王一博两个人的底。  
——王一博真的只是单纯喜欢肖战而不是为着他手中的谍报网？肖战真的是太子的人？会不会其实是王一博的人，从前有意无意地指认太子，都是有意误导？  
王一博越想越觉得身上发冷，待到再次面圣时，周身气场低得愣是叫带路的公公都战战兢兢。  
他瞥了一眼跪在一旁伏在地上发着抖的太子，攥着拳头，还是先行了礼：“父皇。”  
皇帝像是早猜到他会来，笑眯眯的叫他起身：“审完了？”  
王一博硬邦邦地回：“没有，出了些意外。”  
皇帝笑意更浓：“什么意外？”  
王一博目光转向太子，声音冷得仿佛能掉出冰渣：“肖战被下了春药，情动难耐，想见太子殿下。”

14  
刑部大牢。  
最深处的牢房里传出粗重的呼吸声和些许衣物摩挲的声响，偶尔还夹杂着几声极其隐忍的闷哼。  
王一博已经离开有半个时辰了，几名狱卒接了他离开时那句命令，眼观鼻鼻观口地守在牢房门外，不听不闻不问。  
急促的脚步声从通道内传来，王一博带着一阵风往这边赶来，往狱卒怀里扔了个东西，招呼了一声：“圣旨。”  
他脚下片刻不停，径直走进了牢房，将自己的披风解下来包住肖战，然后把人打横抱了起来。  
狱卒在他出门时下意识地拦了一下。  
王一博眉头一跳：“圣旨已经给你了，父皇亲准我把人接回去。”  
两名狱卒这时才回过神来手里接了个什么东西，双双跪了下来，将圣旨高举过头：“恭送五殿下。”  
王一博哼了一声，快步出了大牢。  
大牢外主事已经提前备好了马车等候，只等王一博抱着肖战上了车，片刻不耽误地架马往王一博府上驶去。

王一博将皇帝的心思猜了个七八分。  
强留他用膳的确是为拖延时间，而在这段时间里，已有天子亲卫去牢中给肖战下药，药效差不多正在王一博抵达牢内时会发作。  
皇帝要看的，就是肖战在情欲折磨下，头脑不太清醒时，会对王一博有什么样的反应，以及王一博对肖战又作何态度。  
王一博进入牢房前虽是屏退了狱卒，但那间牢房的左右两侧早有皇帝提前安排好的暗卫监听，两人在牢内说的话，都被一五一十地通报了上去。  
就在肖战开口求王一博去请太子后不久，皇帝那边便已一道口谕，把太子叫进了宫——暗卫的消息在前，王一博的消息在后，便算是彻底坐实了太子私通敌国暗探、走私军情要务的罪名。  
在皇宫中时，太子慌得已经有些语无伦次，辩解、反驳、求饶的话说得驴头不对马嘴，上一句还在哀嚎冤枉，下一句却又承认了自己曾与肖战进行情报交易。  
皇帝不胜其烦，便叫人直接把他拖走了，然后才坐下来同王一博讲话：“如何？”  
太子在一旁哭喊时，王一博一直站在一边一言不发，也不曾做任何表态，此时皇帝问，他才抬起头：“父皇在问什么？”  
皇帝问：“还是想要肖战？”  
王一博捏着拳：“要。”  
皇帝喝了口茶，淡声提醒：“他满心都是太子。”  
王一博一想到肖战伤成那样竟还要惦记着布这一局，只觉得心里又恨又疼，却还是不得不配合着把戏唱完。他咬了咬牙，闷闷地挤出几个字：“我不在乎。”  
皇帝的语气依旧不见起伏：“那去吧。”  
王一博一愣：“什么？”  
“去把人接回去吧，”皇帝起身走到他面前，替他理了理衣服，仿佛很慈爱的模样“戍边辛苦，这是赏你的第一样东西。”

回府的马车内，肖战在王一博怀里抖得越来越厉害，他身下已是一片泥泞，整个人像是从水里捞出来一般，皮肤上却烫得吓人。  
饶是如此，他也克制着没有发出任何声音，一双眼睛里虽蒙着水雾，却是前所未有的清明。  
他在看王一博——从眉毛，到眼睛，到鼻子，到嘴唇，再到每一缕发丝。  
王一博察觉到他的目光，回看过去：“看我做什么？”  
肖战身上没什么力气，声音十分轻：“你瘦了很多。”  
王一博并不接腔：“你什么都知道。”  
——被下药，被监听，王一博会来看他，以及天子在试探王一博。  
肖战“嗯”了一声：“我入狱前，除太子外，你与我往来最为密切，这些事不难猜到。”  
王一博便懂了，在牢中时对他说要见太子，果然是故意的。  
他又道：“如若我一怒之下直接杀了你，又或者直接去杀了太子呢？”  
肖战轻轻地笑：“我这不是赌对了吗？”  
——他对王一博有把握，所以肯拿命赌。  
王一博脸色并未见缓和，又道：“我听闻，之前你曾在半梦半醒时叫过太子的名字。”  
肖战摇了摇头道：“我没有半梦半醒的时候。”  
王一博愣了一下才明白他的意思，惊道：“那时便是有意为之？”  
肖战但笑不语。  
王一博又问：“莫非……入狱其实也是在你计划之中？”  
肖战正要答话，却感觉到身下又涌出一阵热意，皱着眉急促地喘起来，足趾下意识地蜷了一下。  
王一博立马道：“先不说了，一切等你身子好了再谈。”  
马车在此时抵达府门外，王一博抱着肖战快步往里走，一边走一边吩咐主事：“叫灶房备热水，我随时要用。还有，今晚我房间四周三尺之内不能有人，你亲自守着。”  
主事了然，应了“是”，退下去办了。  
王一博把肖战放在床上，也不嫌他身上的粗布囚服脏了铺盖，麻利地将他身上湿透的衣服解开，却是忽地又顿住了动作。  
——原本白皙的皮肤上布满了伤痕，有的已经结痂，有的却还被包在白色的绷带下渗着血。  
王一博僵了许久，手微微颤抖着，小心翼翼地碰了碰已经结痂的几处伤，又移向被绷带缠得最厚的一处，却像是怕又弄疼了他一般，没忍心再去碰。  
突然，一只手虚拢在他眼前，遮住了他的视线。肖战说：“看着难受就别看了，莫要给自己找不痛快。”  
王一博捉住他的手，拿开了些许，立马又注意到这只手上细密的伤口——有的是刀伤，有的却像是针刺过的痕迹。  
王一博眼睛发红，喉头哽咽，一个字也说不出。  
肖战心下不忍，挣开他的手，手臂环上他的脖颈，难得主动地凑上去吻他：“没事，都是皮肉伤，养些日子就能好。”  
他抬起一条腿环到王一博腰上，试图用下身的热意岔开他的注意力：“殿下……”  
他顿了顿，改口道：“一博啊，先帮我解了这燃眉之急可好？”  
王一博抬起眼睛看了他片刻，终于压向他，一边动手脱自己的衣服，一边轻轻地吻他。  
两人之间的床事从未如此缠绵，王一博生怕弄疼了肖战，每动一下便要去看他的反应，如此倒叫肖战十分不痛快，被王一博隔靴搔痒般地浅浅戳刺许久，终于无法忍受，用力把人一推，翻身骑在了他胯上。  
“嗯……”  
这一下才总算像那么回事，两人皆是舒爽地喟叹了一声。  
王一博支着身子坐起来，扶住他的腰，肖战便顺势环住他的肩背，低头去寻他的唇来吻，一边摩挲一边道：“你父皇给我下的药量可不少，你这般谨小慎微，怕是到明日该进宫述职的时辰也没法儿解。”  
王一博先时心疼他的伤，眼里一直噙着点泪意，此时被他的急切逗笑，终于肯弯起嘴唇：“如此倒是我伺候不周了。”  
却还是没敢太凶，只一边扶着他在自己胯上动，一边替他抚慰着前端。  
床帐轻晃，帐内是肢体交缠的动静，和四瓣嘴唇交锋时发出的啧啧水声。  
突然，王一博想起什么，舔了舔他的耳垂，贴着他耳边道：“我听太子说，他并未曾碰过你。”  
——这是王一博在宫里时，从太子那一大通慌不择言的辩解中听出的意思。  
肖战正被快意激得眼前一阵发黑，迷迷糊糊地看向他：“嗯？”  
王一博便继续道：“我猜是你与他约法三章过，可以做表面功夫，但不曾做到这一步？”  
肖战这下听清楚了，便也不跟他绕弯子：“那一晚我说的话是真的。”  
——关于他心里的人，关于他无法拒绝的人。  
王一博却一挑眉：“哪一晚？”  
肖战眼里带着笑意，仿佛有些委屈，又像是戏谑：“就是你生辰那日，把我拐进房里，想强要我的那一晚……啊……”  
王一博扶着他动了几下，故意道：“我只记得你说要我死在战场……”  
他话说了一半，便被肖战竖着一根手指抵在唇上。  
肖战皱着眉：“你怎么尽记着这些。”  
王一博看着他笑：“那战哥哥是想我记住哪一句？”  
肖战不会还看不出来他是故意的，翻了个白眼不肯说。  
王一博也不逼问他，就此闭了嘴，埋头动作许久，帮肖战弄出来了一次。  
王一博抱着他在床上躺好，余韵中并没急着继续动，只定定地看着他，突然道：“谢谢战哥哥保我性命。”  
肖战一顿，有些无奈：“你都知道了？”  
王一博却是一笑：“我猜的。”  
“……”肖战意识到被他套了话，没什么力气地打了王一博一下。  
——主事是他一早就安排在王一博身边的人，而军医的确也是他派去的。  
肖战不会为了王一博而背叛南国，但他也不舍得让王一博出事。  
“无论如何，要保五皇子活着回京，此人我日后还有用。”  
这便是肖战当时下的命令。  
南国在京的卧底早学会了听命行事，接了命令的两人，确也是尽职尽责地护送王一博回了京城。  
王一博撑在他上方，笑得狡黠：“那请问肖先生，要留着我做什么用啊？”  
肖战：“……”  
他勾住王一博的脖子，再一次缠上去：“暖床。”

15  
欢爱一直持续到了后半夜。  
肖战毕竟历经数月牢狱之灾，虽在药力作用下缠王一博缠得紧，但到后来也已经体力不支，昏睡过去。  
王一博抱着他仔仔细细地做了清理，又亲自给他一身的伤上了药、换了纱布缠好，这才塞进干净被窝里，坐在床侧定定地看着他的睡颜。  
肖战睡觉时不像早些年在王一博府上时那么放松了，他嘴唇微微抿着，像是在提防着谁要趁他入睡时从他嘴里探出消息来。  
王一博想起他在马车上说的那句话：“我没有半睡半醒的时候。”  
此时见到他在睡着时也这般警惕的模样，王一博算是信了这话几分，又心疼肖战一人硬扛下这许多事，指腹贴上他的嘴唇，轻轻地摩挲，似乎想将这张硬到三个月酷刑也没能撬开的嘴揉得软一些。  
“殿下，快到上朝述职的时辰了。”主事的声音在这时从屋外传来。  
“好，就来。”王一博这才收回手，替他把被子又掖了掖，出了房间。

肖战一直睡到了下午才有醒转之意。  
睁开眼时尚迷茫了许久，好一会儿才回想起从昨日至几日发生的这许多事。王一博把他安排在了两人从前一起睡的房间里，因此这时候眼前的帐顶，竟还很是熟悉。  
自他离开王一博府上至今，已近三载，辗转这许久，又回到此处，肖战心中竟生出些物是人非的感慨来。  
门外在这时传来人声，像是王一博领着人过来了。  
“您来得正好，战哥哥在牢里伤得极重，您给瞧瞧是否有伤及经脉。”  
“殿下，下医只是路过，并不是来您府上应差的……哎呀，殿下！”  
“嘘！”  
王一博竟还记得推开房门前叫人噤声，于是“吱呀”一声，拽着前一日才道过别的军医轻手轻脚地走进来了。  
肖战在被子里动了动，却是忘了自己一身伤和昨天一夜的蹂躏，想要坐起来去迎，顿时疼得直抽凉气。  
“你醒啦？”王一博听到动静，把军医推到一边，将帐子撩开一点，钻进去屈起一条腿跪在床上去看他。  
肖战垂着眼睛在自己光裸的身体看了看，无奈道：“我又不会跑……”  
——王一博竟是又没给他穿衣服，把他光溜溜地包在了被子里。  
王一博被他戳穿也不恼，只又把他身上的被子往上拉了一点，将脸以下都遮得严严实实，然后从被子里摸到他的手抓着到被子外，起身把帐子掀开分挂在两侧，这才对被推远了的军医招了招手：“大夫，您来看。”  
军医看了一眼只露出了头和半条胳膊的肖战，又看了看王一博，认命似的叹了口气，在床边单膝跪下，搭上了肖战的脉搏。  
半晌，王一博见他收了势，忙问道：“如何？”  
军医道：“伤虽重，但未及经脉，好生养些时日便能无虞。”  
王一博松了口气：“那就好。”他这才想起来军医方才念叨了一路的话：“您刚才进来时说什么来着？要来我府上当差？”  
军医抹了把汗：“我说的是我不是来……”  
“好说，叫主事给登记一下，今日就能留下。”王一博说着又把他往门外推，一边还真去招呼主事。  
军医哭笑不得：“殿下……”  
却是拗不过他，真给推了出去交给了主事。  
王一博重新把门关上，又坐到床边：“你感觉怎样？有没有不舒服？要不要吃点东西？”  
肖战失笑：“你让我先答哪个问题？”  
王一博也笑：“你想答哪个就答哪个，都不想答就不答也行。”  
肖战想了想，道：“饿了。”  
“行。”王一博立马起身，吩咐了厨房做些吃的送来，然后又坐到肖战床边，拉着他的手有一下没一下地摩挲。  
肖战看了他一阵，道：“你有话要说？”  
王一博愣了一下，心知瞒不过他，便也不再扭捏：“今日进宫述职听朝，并不愉快。”  
肖战翻过手腕，捏了捏他的手指：“说说看。”  
王一博道：“有了昨夜那一步，父皇总算是彻底信了太子通敌，削了他所有职位，终生囚禁在东宫，无天子亲令，不可迈出东宫一步。”  
肖战看了看他神色：“你不满意？”  
王一博脸上带了些冷意：“他害你受这样的罪，现下却只是简单地被囚禁，甚至连太子之位都还保留着，我怎能满意。”  
肖战安抚性地握了握他的手：“他毕竟在那个位置上坐了这么多年，又是你父皇亲骨肉，只要不谋逆，你父皇不会将他赶尽杀绝的。现下他职位被革，储君之位其实也是名存实亡了，我的目的已经达到，罪没白受，你不必为我不值得。”  
王一博沉默着没有立马接话。  
许久，他才转了话题，道：“南边战乱未平，南国军一直停在攻下的几座城里，随时还可能要北上。父皇和几位大人的意思是要打回去——”他垂了垂眼，“但我更倾向于和谈。”  
肖战道：“天下太平，百姓无忧，这才是治国之道，如若能和，自然以和为贵。”  
王一博像是惊喜于他的态度，眼睛亮了一瞬，紧接着却又更沉：“我也是这样说的，可他们说，如若要和谈，必定得割地赔款——他们还说要把你也赔给南国，以示诚意。”  
肖战一愣。  
王一博讽刺一般的笑了笑：“如若要战，便不得不连累边境百姓；如若要和，我便得舍弃你——一番争执下来，倒成了我里外不是人。”  
他想到什么，目光有些躲闪地看了肖战一眼，道：“我把你接回来的事，父皇并未作机密处理，一夜的时间便在朝中传开了，朝臣对此颇有微词，父皇便说是另有安排——”  
肖战眉头一跳：“什么安排？”  
王一博缓缓道：“他说，并不是将你放走，而是转交给我审问，给我三个月的时间从你这里审出京城的谍报网名单。”  
肖战立马将手从他手底下抽回，嗤笑了一声：“你父皇还真是看得起你。”  
王一博眼见他是动怒了，忙道：“你别生气，我又没说真要审你。”  
他又把肖战的手拉回来，讨好一般地轻轻揉捏，眼睛微微垂着，看起来又乖顺又可怜。  
肖战意识到自己方才反应过激，放缓了语气：“对不起，我不是不信你，只是……”  
他叹了口气，却是没有再说下去。  
肖战是南国的人，十几年来一心为国，只为报仇雪耻。可他生性并非好战之人，现下南国仗也打赢了，失地也尽数收回，若要肖战来说，就此打止再合适不过，如果仗再继续打下去，遭殃的只会是两国百姓。  
所以他在此时直接抽身脱离了谍报网。  
几个月前身份暴露虽是意料之外，但后续的应对却是顺水推舟，每一步都是在为此行善后——将太子扳倒，保王一博周全。两个目的都已经达到，这局棋便算是下完了。  
而南国谍报网必会因肖战落狱重新转为潜伏，直到有一天南国派来新的人接手，重新开局。  
“你昨天问我，入狱是不是也在计划之中。”肖战突然说。  
王一博点点头：“对。”  
“不算是计划之中，但算是知道会有这么一天。”肖战道，“南国谍报网在你们北国的京城潜伏数年，一直行事小心，以掩护身份为上。只近两年筹谋国战，才动作频繁，而如此大动作，迟早有一天会有人暴露。敌国间谍，一经暴露，必定遭受严刑拷打威逼利诱——”  
肖战看向王一博：“我对他们说，如若扛不住了，就把我供出去。”  
王一博倏地抓紧了他的手。  
只见肖战像是自嘲一般地笑了笑：“因为我是死士，我的命最不值钱，如若能用我一条命换谍报网安全，这买卖是我南国赚了。”  
王一博抿着嘴唇，脸色很不好看。  
“而我既然肯用命去保这个谍报网，便断不会出卖我的同伴。”肖战略有些歉意地看向王一博，“所以，对不起啊王一博，虽然我很想给你少惹麻烦，但……”  
“没关系。”王一博打断了他，“我不要你为我叛国，也不要你为我卖命，你只好好活着就可以了。”  
肖战任他握着自己的手吻了吻，又道：“也正因为如此，南国不会为了我的命而退让的，我对他们来说是早就死了的人——死人不会成为和谈的致胜筹码，朝中那些人但凡碰过壁便也会明白过来，你也不用因我而动摇自己的决定。”  
王一博涩声道：“南国这样不在意你，你为何还这般……”  
“我毕竟是南国的人。”肖战脸色冷了些许，“我好像未曾与你说过，我的家人……都是在十几年的大战中，惨死在你们北国军队的刀下。全家上下，只剩我一人存活……”  
他说着开始微微颤抖，深吸了口气，一字一句道：“我做卧底，是为国仇，也是为私仇。”  
王一博沉默了许久，才又开口道：“此次战败后，我随流民一同北上，所经之处……亦是生灵涂炭。”  
他道：“那些流民，很多是十几年前随着几座城池一起被划给北国的，他们原本是南国的百姓——可南国的军队也并不把他们当自己人看。”  
肖战叹了口气：“战乱之地，一向如此。”  
王一博握着他的手放在嘴边吻了吻，轻轻地叫了他一声：“战哥哥。”  
肖战不明白他为何突然叫自己，抬眼看去。  
王一博却是缓声说起了从前的事：“我从前远离国事，什么也不懂，想要什么，只须与宫里说一声，便会有人给我送来。但后来我想要你，你却走了，没有人能帮我把你留下来。所以我试着去听朝，去帮父皇做事，我想，我斗不过储君，天子总能吧？我想着多立功，定能有机会向父皇请赏，到那时再把你要回来……”  
肖战一愣：“你那时去听朝，是为了这个？”  
王一博点了点头，有些不好意思地笑了笑：“最开始的确是这样的，但也因此接触了些人间冷暖，也算是懂了许多事吧。尤其是南境一行，我越来越能理解为何你一定要南国胜——成王败寇，战败方必定遭受剥削，谁也不想看到自己国家的百姓落魄。”  
肖战道：“那你该主战，带着北国的军队再杀回去才是，怎么反倒主和？”  
王一博却摇头：“那些个只整日混迹朝堂的迂腐之人不懂，真正经历过战场厮杀的人却知道，无论胜败，只要有战乱，百姓必定不得安生。”  
肖战沉默着没有接话。  
王一博把他的手捧到脸侧，又去叫他：“战哥哥，我知你非嗜杀之人，你想要的无非就是南国百姓安康，不受战乱。但南国安宁并非只有通过屠戮北国才能实现，北国安宁也未必就会对南国不利——”  
少年的眼里带了点光亮，语气诚恳：“北国安宁，南国富饶——我想，是有办法可以两全的。我试着去争取，你信我，好吗？”

16  
王一博自回京以来就格外忙碌，每日清晨天还未亮之时，便要整理仪容准备去上朝。  
肖战伤重，王一博想他多休息，起床时总是蹑手蹑脚，不想把他惊醒——虽然肖战还是每次都跟着一起醒了。王一博便不肯给他穿衣服，愣是叫人没法起身，只能老老实实地躺在被子里。  
如此，肖战自也是不可能再去伺候他的起居，于是更衣、洗漱之事都交由主事代劳了。  
肖战起初念他是心疼自己，便也很配合地乖乖卧床休息。可如此在床上躺了半个月，王一博还是这么关着他，肖战实在是忍不住了，便在某天清晨跟着王一博坐了起来，愣是叫原本盖得严严实实的棉被滑落，露出了光裸的上半身。  
“！！！”王一博大惊，一边扑过来挡住他一边大声对刚刚端着热水走进房间的主事大叫：“你先出去！”  
主事被吓得一抖，水都泼出来一层，却还是应了声“是”，先退了出去。  
王一博确认他退走了才放开肖战：“你做什么呀！”  
肖战面无表情：“让我穿衣服起床。”  
王一博好声好气地劝：“现在还很早，你再睡会儿。”  
“那我就这么起床。”肖战说着便推开他，竟是真的就这么不着寸缕地掀开被子要出床帐。  
“不行！”王一博拦腰拖住他，一个翻身把他压回被子里，“你干什么非要起来啊？”  
肖战没好气地瞪他：“我都半个月没离床了，你是要把我养成废人吗？”  
王一博想了想，捧着他的脸与他鼻尖相抵：“那我要是让你起来了，你不会跑吧？”  
肖战保证道：“不跑。”  
王一博再问：“真的？”  
肖战便双手枕到脑后，好整以暇地冲他笑：“五殿下现下在势头正盛，府里府外处处都是你的人，我能跑到哪里去？”  
王一博想了想，大概是觉得他说的有道理，这才松了对他的桎梏，叫主事多送了套干净衣服来，亲自给他穿上。  
而既然肖战能下床了，服侍王一博的活儿便也重新交还与他，主事只在一旁帮着拿些东西。  
待到王一博快要出门时，军医拎着医药箱往这边来，刚走到门口便看到三人在铜镜前忙活，轻轻地“咦”了一声。  
肖战听到动静，抬了一下头，与他打招呼：“大夫。”  
军医那天被王一博强行留在了府上，想是觉得在五皇子这儿听差也不错，便也没再离开，被王一博安排每天早上来给肖战诊脉和看伤。  
军医便也躬身对几人行礼：“殿下，主事大人，肖先生今日也起来啦。”  
他若有若无地多看了肖战几眼，又偷偷地去瞧王一博。  
肖战察觉到他的目光，轻轻地笑了一声，道：“你们二人不必如此小心，殿下都已经知道了。”  
军医一愣，立马收敛了神色，与主事对视一眼，后者十分有眼力见地走到门口把门关上了。  
两人转向肖战，面色肃然地行了一礼：“是属下失职了。”  
肖战道：“给你们的任务是护送五殿下安全归京，现下人就在我眼前，何来失职？”  
军医看了一眼王一博，目光竟是与方才唯唯诺诺的模样判若两人，他道：“可身份暴露……”  
肖战笑：“你问问他，他早猜到你们的身份了，可曾有过要为难你们的意思吗？”  
王一博郑重地一点头：“我不是是非不分之人，无论你们是什么身份，救了我就是救了我，这份恩情我不会忘。”  
两人只是沉默着，并没做回应。  
半晌，却是王一博先开口道：“我要去上朝了，你们先聊——主事留下吧，我另叫车夫。”  
跪在地上的两人像是意外于他的宽容，均是愣了愣。  
王一博则仍是作没看见，转身去拉肖战的手：“府里都是我的人，你若闷了，便去后院散散步，但暂且还是别出家门。”  
肖战明白他是怕有人寻自己麻烦，点点头，最后替他理了理衣服：“谢谢。”  
待王一博退了出去，肖战才叹了口气，先把两人请起来，而后开口道：“要说失职，也应是我最失职。我没能藏好你们，也没能藏好我自己。”  
军医却道：“谍报网沉潜数年，往南传送了多少军机要务，若无先生刀山火海中盘桓，我南国也断无法胜得如此之快，先生已经做得很好了。”  
肖战目光冷了一瞬：“这一仗是北国欠我们的。”  
主事稍稍抬起头，目光在他领口露出的些许痕迹一扫而过，像是终于下定决心，开口道：“先生，属下有些话想说。”  
他又跪了下来，军医似有所感，竟也跟着跪了下来。  
肖战哭笑不得：“你们这是做什么？有什么话站着说便是，怎么又跪下了？”  
主事只跪直了，并不起来。他道：“我晚先生几年来到五殿下府上，却也在府上主事数年，五殿下为人处世直率磊落，一颗赤子之心，数年来不曾有变。”  
肖战眯着眼：“你什么意思？”  
主事还未来得及回答，军医却接过了话头：“我随未在府上应差，但一年多前有幸目睹过五殿下查案——虽是铁面无私，却与那些宁可错杀不得放过的刻薄之人不同，他去提证人时一直在亲自安慰证人家小，问完话后也亲自派人送回。五殿下是懂得爱护人的。”  
肖战大概猜到了他们要说什么，也懒得再插话，只找了张凳子坐下了，问：“还有呢？”  
主事便接着道：“我二人护送五殿下北上，殿下在大战中受伤，除却腿脚受累，胃口也很不好，一度高烧昏迷，滴水难进……”  
肖战皱起眉：“这等事怎么未曾与我说？”  
主事顿了顿，又去看身边的军医，然后直视着肖战的眼睛道：“殿下在昏迷中，曾经叫到先生的名字。”  
肖战愕然。  
军医在一旁点着头佐证：“先生，五殿下待您是真心的。”  
肖战的目光缓缓从两人脸上扫过。他轻声道：“我知道。”  
他的目光又落在自己的手上——王一博曾在这里落下极细、极温柔的吻。  
一想到王一博，肖战的声音也跟着柔和了些许：“我在他身边这么多年，当然知道他是怎样的人，知道他对我好。但我还记得我是南国的人，身负大任——所以我不能让南国败，却也不忍让王一博死。”  
他好似因着终于把心中所想说出口，轻松了许多了，懒懒地抻了腿，又在周身被牵动的伤口的疼痛中一个激灵，轻轻地“嘶”了一声，对跪着的两人笑了笑：“叫你们一定将他活着带回来，其实是我徇私了，我到现在也还没想好留他做什么用，只是私心不愿他出事。”  
他又想起什么，“唔”了一声，改口道：“或者，说成是借他之力免我自己的牢狱之灾——这样也算是用了他吧。”  
他道：“我早便与底下几人说过，如若有朝一日我落网，无需营救，只把我当弃子便是。时至今日，南国大仇得报，我的使命也算是完成了。如若南国还有需要，自会再派人来接手这个谍报网，至于我——”  
“——我投敌啦。”他说着像是被自己逗笑，眉眼都弯了起来。  
主事和军医听闻此言，竟未见指责，反倒是面上神色都一松。  
肖战便也明白了两人的心思，对两人郑重一礼，：“你们二人是与我共事最久的，论年龄算是我兄长，这些年，肖战谢谢二位兄长照看。”  
“不当受先生大礼！”两人忙搀着他起来，自己便也跟着站起了身。  
肖战道：“你们来北国这许久，军医大夫已然成家，主事大人虽未成亲，却也结交了许多北国的朋友，我想你们应当都算是在北国落了脚着了根，也不会再想要回南边去了。现下五殿下不计较你们身份，愿意留你们在府上听差，你们若是喜欢，便留下，或者想到别的去处也告诉我，我请他给你们安排。当然——”  
他顿了顿：“如若你们还是想回到谍报网中去，只须将我反叛的消息带去，有了这等投名状，谍报网定会重新接纳你们。不过你们放心，你们的身份，只我与王一博两人知晓，而谍报网的分布我也绝不会透露……”  
主事重新跪拜下去：“我乃先生北上时沿途救下，先生于我有救命之恩，五殿下亦是待我不薄。在下愿效犬马之劳。”  
军医见他“反”得如此干脆，“哎呀”了一声，也跟着跪下了。  
他道：“那日我路过府门口，并非偶然。我前一夜听闻先生落狱，放心不下，去了刑部却又说已经被五殿下接走，因此想要趁五殿下上朝去了前来探望，谁知被五殿下碰了个正着……总之，后来顺着殿下的意思留下，一是实在拗不过殿下，二也是担心先生身处龙潭虎穴，身边没有自己人能照应。下医不才，这些年一直在城东的一处医馆做事，却也已经习惯了，这些日子伺候先生养伤，待先生伤好，便还是想回去过安生日子……”  
肖战一点头：“好说，你既有安排，五殿下不会强留你的。”  
他将两人请起来，重新在凳子上坐下，漫不经心地理了理衣袖：“好了，那我们现在来说说，王一博北上途中生病的事。”

17  
王一博北上途中生病的事，一直没有人跟肖战提起过，显然是当事人特意打过招呼。  
此时肖战从主事和军医口中探听到此事，虽是气恼王一博有意隐瞒，却也知他是不想自己忧心。  
肖战听两人大概禀报了一下北上途中的情况，轻轻地叹了口气：“难怪他每天晚膳只吃素粥，原来是生病未曾痊愈——他现下可还在服药？”  
军医老老实实地答道：“每日清晨起来服一次，午后回来服一次——不过下医替他瞧过，再吃个七八日便能好。”  
肖战愣了愣，嗤道：“还真是……避我避得天衣无缝。”  
——两个时间点都是肖战在休息的时候，难怪十几天来肖战一次都没见过他喝药。  
肖战站起身：“他病成这样，你们二人定也不容易，辛苦你们了。”  
两人对他一拱手：“职责所在。”  
肖战道：“我去药房看看他的药方，你们都去忙吧。”  
“是。”

王一博上朝一般过了正午便会回来，午膳晚膳都会和肖战一起吃。可今日不知是不是宫里留人，肖战去药房看过药方，又在后院散了一上午步，待午膳时候坐在饭桌边时，王一博竟是连个影子也不见。  
王一博没回来，肖战便也没急着动筷子，等候片刻便见主事走进来：“殿下今日被宫里留饭了，叫先生不用等他。”  
肖战“哦”地应了一声，没去多想，独自吃过了午饭。  
可直到晚饭时王一博还没有回来，肖战意识到有些不对，挑起眉去看主事：“晚饭也留在宫里了？”  
主事：“是……”  
肖战哼了一声，“啪”地把筷子拍在桌上，懒得与他多周旋，直接问道：“他人在哪。”  
主事小心翼翼地答道：“宫里……”  
肖战快给他气笑了：“你们到底是王一博的人还是我的人？一天天地替他瞒我瞒得这么严实——好，他在宫里，那我亲自去宫里找他父皇要人。”  
他说着便起身去衣架便取了披风，一边往身上披一边往外走，大有真要就这么进宫的意思。  
“先生！”主事赶紧跟上去，“扑通”一声跪下，“在书房！殿下躲在书房……”  
肖战停住脚，皱起眉：“躲？”  
主事抿了抿嘴唇，像是在犹豫，片刻后眼睛一闭，心下一横：“殿下今日在宫里说错了话，被杖责了二十……”  
肖战：“？！！”  
王！一！博！  
肖战随手把披风扔给主事，绷着脸径直往书房走去，在门前站定，深吸了一口气，抬手在门栏上敲了敲。  
“叩叩叩。”  
书房里的烛光透过纸糊的窗栏晕出一片昏黄，却是没有人应声。  
“叩叩叩。”  
肖战很有耐心地又敲了几下，说道：“王一博，开门！”  
他耳力极好，听到书房里有一阵窸窣的响动，明显是真的有人。但紧接着着动静又没了。  
“叩叩叩。”  
肖战手上加了点力气，声音也沉下来：“王一博，我数三下，你若是不开门，我便走了。”  
他故意没明说“走”是走哪去，说完就开始数：“一。”  
“二。”  
“三。”  
房间里面依旧没有动静。  
肖战冷笑了一声：“很好。”  
他没再停留，转身就走，却在迈出两步后听到房间里传来“咚”的一声，紧接着传出军医的惊呼：“殿下！”  
肖战心里一紧，再管不了那么多，转身走回书房门口，一脚踹开了门。  
然后他就看到王一博上半身趴在地上，一条腿却还挂在床沿，显然是慌乱间从床上摔了下来。  
王一博听到踹门声，抬头看过来，十分心虚地叫了他一声：“战哥哥……”  
肖战的目光在他臀部至腿根处的血肉模糊缓缓扫过，呼吸都滞了滞，“啧”了一声，快步上前把他抱起来，让他靠在自己身上：“怎么伤成这样了？”  
王一博忙道：“没有很严重，已经不疼了！”  
肖战看了他一眼，一把将他从自己怀里推出去：“好吧，不疼那我走了。”  
王一博赶紧扑过去抱住他：“你要走哪去？！”  
肖战别过脸不看他：“你管我走哪去。”  
王一博像是紧张急了，手臂上的力道勒得肖战有点疼：“你别走，我疼，我疼死了，你陪陪我，别走好不好？”  
军医十分有眼力见地退了出去，将书房的门轻轻带上。  
肖战任由他箍着自己，扫了一眼书房里明显是临时布置的、极为简陋的铺盖，语气更冷：“殿下这不是打算就住在书房了吗？要我陪作甚？”  
“我不是！”王一博慌忙辩解了一句，又放低了声：“我是怕你看到我受伤会难受。”  
肖战偏过头去看他：“我看不到就不会难受了吗？”  
王一博愣愣地看着他眨了眨眼。  
肖战搀着他让他重新伏在一旁的铺盖上，语气放软了些许：“伤口上过药了吗？”  
“嗯。”王一博还拉着他的一只手不肯放，生怕他“跑了”。  
“晚饭呢？吃了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
肖战看向他：“吃的什么？”  
王一博察觉到话里别有意味，很快反应过来他可能是知道了什么，更心虚了：“粥……”  
果然，肖战冷冷地哼了一声：“你是真藏得住事。”  
王一博没再辩驳，只讨好一般地摇了摇他的手。  
肖战叹了口气，在他床侧坐下，看了一眼他的伤，又有些不忍地立马挪开了目光：“你父皇为什么打你？”  
王一博道：“父皇要去看望太子，我拦了一把，惹怒了他。”  
肖战：“？”  
王一博便详细与他说：“今日下朝后，我照例留在御书房继续与父皇说事，正说了一半，东宫那边突然来了人，说太子害了疯病，请父皇一定去一趟……”  
肖战一挑眉：“疯病？”  
王一博“嗯”了一声：“我估摸着是太子想找个借口面圣，以求回旋罪名，自然不能让他得逞，便抢在父皇面前回了那人，说有病便请太医，莫要打扰父皇——可紧接着那人一边跪地磕头一边哭诉，说太子殿下已经疯了好几日了，眼看着人都认不清了，求父皇无论如何前去看一眼。”  
肖战道：“那你父皇最后去了吗？”  
“自然还是去了，”王一博说着撇了撇嘴，“我扑过去拦都没拦住。”  
肖战一愣：“你还扑过去拦？”  
王一博道：“是啊，我始终觉得是太子别有用心，便学着他也跪下，说我也疯了，求父皇先看看我……”  
肖战失笑：“你真的是……只打了二十板子还算是你父皇怜惜你。”  
王一博十分不满地轻轻在他手上拍了一下。  
半晌，王一博又道：“在父皇去东宫前，我们正在说南北和谈的事。这几日我方已经派人前去交涉过——”  
“如何？”  
“——希望渺茫。”  
肖战顿了顿，却好似也没有很意外，只轻轻叹了口气。  
“南国的确如你所言，并不在意北国会赔给他们些什么人，只是一味地要地。”王一博道，“已经被他们夺走的那些个城池倒还好说，赔给他们算是物归原主，只一条父皇无论如何也不肯让步……”  
“哪条？”  
“运河。”王一博说着像是也很苦恼，皱起了眉，“南国的条件是原本归于北国的南北运河，全线交归南国管制。”  
肖战一怔，紧接着却也明白了：“运河乃水运枢纽，如若能完全掌控在手里，那便是能够揽天下之宝，南国惦记这条水路，而北国不肯让步，都算情有可原。”  
王一博“嗯”了一声，接着道：“这条水路被父皇握在手里这么多年，它给北国带来的财富天下人都看在眼里，父皇自然不肯松口。我的意思是既然是和谈，那便是双方争取互利共赢，既然大家都想要这条运河，最好的办法是两国各派人值守，或分段分工管理，或按月按年轮值——”  
他颇有些无奈的叹了一声：“可这终究只是我异想天开，两国为敌这么多年，想要一朝化干戈为玉帛本就不易，此时我还想两国共谋财路，更是比登天还难。”  
肖战点了点头：“一来北国不会轻易让利，二来南国不会满足于只占有运河的部分。这条件注定无法谈妥。”  
“战哥哥。”  
王一博突然叫了他一声，一手撑着身子往他身上爬。肖战便调整了一下坐姿，顺势搀了他一把，让他伏在自己腿上。  
“我今天回家后一个人又想了许久——现下是南国边境兵力远胜于北国，因而和谈时我们北国处于极其被动的地位。而如若北国能胜——或者至少两方实力相当，那么是不是谈起条件来，也会对双方更均等？”  
王一博仰着脸去看他，目光中带了些许试探，却又十分郑重：“这仗还是得打，但我保证不是不要命的打法，也不是要肆虐南国的疆土……”  
他说了一半突然停了下来，因为肖战将一根手指竖在了他嘴唇间，示意他噤声。  
“不用跟我解释这么多。”肖战极其认真地一字一句道，“你想做什么，去做便是——我陪着你。”

18

太子犯了疯病之事竟是真的。  
听闻那日皇帝去看他时，他已经认不得来人，只嘴里一直念着“我要你死……都给我死……”，却也不知他究竟是在记恨谁，竟至于要置人于死地。  
皇帝毕竟是亲自将他带大，待他比其他几个儿子更多些养育的情分，见他这副模样，自是心疼不已，几步上前，想去抱他。  
谁知就在这时，异变陡生，太子竟是在袖口藏了把匕首，对着自己的父皇就刺了下去：“去死吧——”  
“陛下！！！”  
东宫殿内顿时乱作了一团，皇帝被一干随从护住，却还是没能避免被在肩头划了一刀，而太子则在推搡间被护卫一剑刺穿了腹部。  
这场闹剧最后便以太子暴薨、天子受伤告终，太子妃在后院听闻此事，悲痛不能自已，被人发现时也已然悬梁。  
包括王一博在内的其他几位皇子是第二日才知晓此事，王一博虽一直不喜太子，更记恨他苛待肖战，但一夜之间去了两条人命，也是唏嘘不已。  
王一博前一天刚挨了板子，第二日正是疼的时候，却还是龇牙咧嘴地忍痛进了宫探望受伤的皇帝。  
皇帝见到他，想起前一日王一博在他面前撒泼阻拦他探望太子之事，竟是颇为懊悔，说如若前一日听了王一博的话，是不是还能多留太子几日，几位皇子目睹天子痛哭流涕，皆是噤若寒蝉，不敢答话。  
太子与太子妃生前育有一子，方才一岁有余，被皇帝亲嘱接入宫中抚养，也算是成全三世同堂的念想。

此事发生在腊月，天子痛失嫡长子，天下同哀，因而这一年的春节，京城内不允张灯结彩，寻常百姓家或许还能关上府门聚在一起热热闹闹地吃一顿年夜饭，天家却只是象征性地摆了场宴席，皇帝也只陪着喝了一巡酒，便吩咐王公贵族们各自散了。  
如此倒给了王一博方便，他早早地离了席回府，去吃肖战亲手做的年夜饭去了——历经几月的将养，他的肠胃已然恢复得差不多，也总算能享受享受心上人的手艺。

到立春以后，皇帝也没能再有多的闲心沉溺于丧子之痛。南北和谈宣告失败，南边战乱再起，南国军来势汹汹，一月之内竟是又攻下了一座城。  
朝堂上，五皇子终于放弃请和，请旨南下平乱，与兵部诸员大将商讨过后，各赴边境要塞。  
北国历经上一次的战败，已对边防引起重视，兵力大增。虽依旧无法与南国举国之力正面对抗，但以守为攻，借地理位置与数百年来的边防基础，也叫南国军队止步于此，无法再多向北哪怕一步。  
两国陷入互相试探的拉锯战中。王一博的态度一直十分明确：你不犯我，我便不犯你；你若犯我，我必全力应战，寸步不让。  
如此状态持续了有近一年，眼见得南国似有求和的意思，王一博也立马派了人前去喊话表达愿意和谈的想法。  
王一博做事雷厉风行，前一夜刚与南国互通了和谈的意思，第二天便亲自前去谈判了。  
正如他早盘算过的，从前南国谈条件谈得如狼似虎，是看准了北国边防势弱，可现如今却是南国再经不起这样耗下去——毕竟他们一直是举全国之力在打仗，实际上国内也是百废待兴。  
此次和谈还算顺利，当场便拟下了停战条约，而其余诸如割地赔款以及其他往来，王一博则没直接谈定，而是修书派人快马传信回京城，将停战及后续待协商的条约禀报圣上。  
肖战就在他旁边看着他写的信，待信使领了信退下，屋里只剩他和王一博两人，轻啜了一口茶，说道：“你这是先斩后奏。”  
王一博凑上来从他嘴里抢茶喝，被肖战仰着身子躲开也不恼，只搂着人的腰笑道：“若是先‘奏’了，可就不一定能‘斩’了。朝里那些老东西一个个把打仗想得跟吃饭一样简单，可不一定同意就这么和了。我自然不能给他们发难的机会。”  
肖战道：“你这样私自决定，不怕你父皇追责？”  
王一博却道：“管他呢，边境天高皇帝远的，他若要追，我跑也是跑得掉的。”  
肖战被他逗笑：“你打算往哪跑？”  
王一博想了想：“要不跑去南国吧，去你家乡……啊，不行，南国对你一点也不好，还是不去你家乡了——那就往东走，去海边，随便偷一只渔船，顺着浪飘下去，寻一处没有人的岛屿，然后就此占山为王！”  
肖战笑得弯了腰：“堂堂北国五皇子，竟想去当山大王——那岛上什么人都没有，你要做谁的王啊，野猴野兔吗……唔！”  
王一博再次堵住了他的嘴，这一次没给他退开的机会，一手按着他后脑深深地吻了下去。

——“做你的王，好不好？”

-完-

番外

王一博毫无悬念地继承了他父皇的皇位。

登基大典当夜。  
皇宫寝殿内烛光隐绰，帐内两具身体紧密地缠在一起，喘息声之间夹杂着啧啧水声。  
肖战用力推了推王一博，总算把他推开了一点，得以喘两口气，紧接着便感觉到王一博下身那尺寸惊人的东西在自己后庭戳戳刺刺，蓄势待发。  
肖战下意识地扭腰要躲，却被王一博一手掐住胯部，下身不容抗拒地挤了进去。  
“嘶——”  
他那东西实在太大，纵是两人已然在情事上轻车熟路，每一次刚被进入时，肖战都还是会被撑得直抽凉气。  
而每到这时，王一博便会一边吻他一边轻声地哄：“放松。”  
“嗯……”  
待到全部没入后，肖战已经出了一身的汗。  
他搂着王一博的肩，毫不客气地把自己额头上的汗蹭在他肩头，笑道：“陛下白天里刚登基，晚上就在宫里做这种事，传出去定说你荒淫无能……啊！你慢些……”  
王一博一边开始抽送一边也跟他笑：“荒淫倒是不假，无不无能却不是他们说了算。”  
“人言可畏，怎么不是他们说了算……啊！那里……嗯……呃——”  
肖战被他逮着最要命的一点用力碾过，身子发软，两条腿缠着王一博的腰，小腿随着王一博的动作在空中一晃一晃。  
王一博俯身去吻了吻他泛了泪意的眼睛：“我能不能，自然得你说了算。”  
“什……么……哈啊……”  
肖战在快意中头脑发蒙，一时竟是没懂他的意思。  
“没什么。”王一博道，他双手穿过肖战腋下，动作前又嘱咐道：“夹紧我。”  
肖战下意识地按他说的，缩紧了后方，只绞得王一博呼吸滞了滞。  
他定了定神，忍无可忍一般，直接抱着人坐起来，将人狠狠地钉在了自己下身上。  
肖战一下子将那东西全部吃了进去，近乎失声地仰起脖子：“哈啊——！”  
王一博却有一下没一下地含弄起他的耳垂：“我是叫你腿夹紧我腰……”  
肖战：“……”  
他喘着气，低下头也去咬王一博的耳垂：“你挺能的。”  
王一博愣了一下才反应过来他是在接刚才那句“能不能”的话，“哈哈”笑了起来，扶着他的腰开始快速动作：“你觉得我能就行，其他人不重要。”  
肖战一阵眼前发白：“啊……能、能也不是……嗯……也不是这样……啊！不行……太深了……”  
“怎会不行？”王一博心情极好，动作也愈发卖力，“战哥哥也很能，我知道的。”  
肖战被他的不知羞耻惊得睁大了眼：“你……”

两人在榻上做了两场，肖战说什么也不肯再继续，先是好声好气与他讲道理，说莫要第一天就闹得君王不早朝，后来见王一博颇有要试一试怎么才能“不早朝”的意思，便索性翻了脸，凶神恶煞地威胁王一博说如若要用强，将来就别想再与他同床睡。  
王一博这才意犹未尽地把自己退了出来，抱着肖战去沐浴。  
酸软的四肢浸在温热的水中，王一博让肖战面对面坐在自己腿上，将泄在他体内的东西一点点掏出来。  
肖战软绵绵地将头靠在他肩上，与他天南地北地闲聊：“太子现下住进东宫了？”  
王一博“嗯”了一声：“我既已登基，也该将他太子之位扶正了。”  
两人说的“太子”乃是前太子暴薨后留下的遗孤，此子从小被先皇亲自抚养，也算是有些皇家气概，颇有做储君的潜能。王一博向来不喜“连坐”之法，虽是与此子父亲不共戴天，却不曾把仇怨撒在孩子身上，又怜他自幼父母双亡，平定南境战乱后归京，也多有照顾。  
再者，王一博并不甘于被一身龙袍束缚在这重重宫墙之中，亦无娶妻生子的打算，便考虑先代这位原储君之后做几年龙椅，等人长大成人，便退位让贤。  
肖战打着哈欠：“只盼他快些长大，好把你放走，陪我潇洒江湖……”  
王一博“哈哈”笑了几声：“要不我天亮就把皇位给他，明天我们就走？”  
“胡闹。”肖战瞪他一眼，“太子才不到十岁，你便要把这天下交给他，这是难为天下人还是难为他？”  
“我说笑呢，你这么认真做什么。”王一博笑着去吻他，两人鼻尖相抵，气息交融。

“你放心，我既已坐到这个位置上，必不负天下人——”王一博道，“——也不负你。”

-番外完-

文写完了，又到了作者瞎逼逼时间[狗头]  
正如我之前说过的，《予求》最开始只是为了开车才开写的哈哈哈哈哈，所以前面几章都是要么在开车，要么在准备开车，甚至gg去当太子的男宠，其实并不是因为什么“枕边风最易奏效”，而也是因为我想开车……（打飞）  
（再捡回来）  
但是很意外的是更新的过程中，收到了很多类似于“剧情很吸引人”、“迫不及待地想看后续”的评论。我超级惊喜来着！因为我写东西一向不会编排剧情，也很少收到说期待剧情发展的评论。（一般都是夸文笔居多，当然夸文笔好我也很开心的！哈哈哈）  
于是在得到了大家的认可和鼓励后，我开始认真思考“搞颜色”之下的剧情走向（真的，这篇文虽然热度一直低，但是评论质量巨高！让我觉得不好好想一想剧情都对不起大家这么认真留评hhhh）仿佛也是这时候才觉得笔下的两个主角变得稍微立体了一点。  
dd从最初不懂朝政只一心惦记着gg的“恋爱脑”（插句话，这个词我可以用来自己骂自己，但请不要用这种词来形容我喜欢的人物，或者至少不要让我看到谢谢，不然我可能会骂回去），为着要向父皇请赏纳gg进门而去听朝、去做事，客观上也学会了许多人间冷暖，成长为了一个心中不仅怀有儿女情长，也怀有家国天下的人。  
而gg则确实是像大家在评论里调侃的那样“一切为了南国！”，是一位铁血爱国死士。原本应该是一个宛如铁板没有任何缝隙和漏洞的人，直到在陪伴dd的过程中对他生情。dd是他第一个，也是唯一一个软肋。  
所以最终升华出来的情感（强行升华出来的情感）就是“不负天下不负你”。  
哇，这样理下来好像还真挺合理的哎！（自我满足.jpg）  
哈哈哈，玩笑话。  
我很清楚文章的剧情线只能说是基本完整了，但并没有很值得推敲。如果不是因为这是一篇同人文，大家的关注重点在于两个主角的感情线的话，我所写出来的“权谋”、“争储”、“谍情”是真的……很单薄。  
但是！也正因为这是篇同人文！大家就看看他们谈恋爱就好了！其他的不要太认真！（感受到我的求生欲了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈）  
这篇文除了北方小年那天穿插了一篇别的以外一直都是日更，很多小伙伴评论或私信我说每天都惦记着更新然后在下班等车/坐车的时间看。能有人惦记是一件很幸福的事情，很开心我的文字能陪伴大家走过这半个多月，也十分感谢每一个看到了最后的你。  
我们下个坑见！


End file.
